Sharing Bella
by LoveMeCullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for 2 years. But what happens when Edward decides he's Bi? Rated M for lots of lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so be good to me! Lol. Reviews are loved!**

**EPOV**

Bella and I had been dating for two years and even though we shared the same bed, we never went "that" far.

We met at a club that my good friend Jasper owned. Bella and I had instant chemistry.

But as the years rolled on I realized that I was in love with not only Bella, but Jasper as well.

"Bella love?" she was snuggled up against me in our big white bed.

"Mhhm, yeah baby?" God her voice was so sexy.

"I need to talk to you about something." Immediately she shot up in the bed.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"Well…………Bella I'm gay," the look on her face surprised me. She didn't look happy or mad.

"I don't understand, you don't love me anymore, you love a guy?"

"No, no I love you AND a guy." This was going to be totally complicated.

"That's not possible Edward, unless your bi."

"I am"

"So who is this guy?"

"Jasper…"

"Your best friend?" I thought she was going to walk out on me any second.

"Yeah..."

"Does he know your bi?"

"Yeah I told him, and I told him I still want to be with you though too. In other words we want to share you Bells."

"But…."

"What honey?"

"So you're saying your bi with Jasper, he knows this, and that the two of you want to share me. Like I'll have two boyfriends?"

I had to laugh out loud at that. "Exactly, are you okay with that? I know it will be a little weird at first, but I can't stand to lose you or Jasper."

"I'm okay with that. I love you and I will grow to love Jasper too I guess."

Wait did she really just say that? Any other woman would have packed her bags by now. But Bella wasn't any other woman. She understood me more that I did.

"Wait are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean if that's what you want."

"Oh god Bella I love you!" I hugged her and kissed her eagerly sliding my tongue over her decadent lips.

"I love you too Edward."

We continued to kiss until Bella said she wanted to go take a shower. I really wanted to take one with her but she said she needed time to think.

So I decided to make her favorite for breakfast, French toast and bacon.

I walked down that hall of our 3 bedroom house Bella and I bought together 6 months ago, as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward its Jazz did you tell her yet?"

"Yeah I did and she took it fine and is okay with the fact that we wanted to share her." Thank god.

"Oh man that's great I was about to kill myself is she dumped you."

"So was I man, so was I."

"Alright I have to go, see you later, I love you Edward,"

"I love you to Jasper."

Just as I got of the phone with Jasper walked in, in her favorite DKNY jeans and a black and white stripped tang top.

"Who was on the phone baby?" She came up and wrapped her arms around me as I was putting the French toast on a plate.

"That was Jasper love, he's coming over at 7 and he's going to start bringing his things to move in with us."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah is that alright."

"Where is he going to stay?"

"In our room, with us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 YEA!! Lol i would LOVE the reviews!**

**BPOV**

"Oh okay."

"Are you okay with that love?"

"Yeah I just didn't think he was moving in so soon."

Neither did I. We ate our breakfast and sense it was Saturday, neither Edward nor I had to go to work.

We ended up curling up on the couch together watching movies, when I started to think about what just happened.

I admit this did happen a little fast. I mean Edward and I hadn't even had sex yet and now he puts it on me that he is Bi……with Jasper. But now Jasper was hot. No downfall there. But then again I was a little scared about sharing MY man with ANOTHER man. I mean what would happen when we did have sex?

That's just something I really don't want to think about right now if you ask me.

After about the 3rd movie it was noon and somewhere around there I fell asleep in Edward's lap.

He carried me into our room and sent me down gently underneath the covers. Laying a light kiss on my lips.

When I felt the bed shake I realized he was getting into the bed with me. He wrapped his muscular arms around me and nuzzled my neck with his nose and drifted off to sleep.

**4 ½ hours later….**

**EPOV**

"Bella sweetie wake up" I didn't think we would sleep this long but Bella was still tired.

"Hmmm….noo I wanna go back to bed Edward,"

"But Jasper is going to be over in like 2 ½ hours and we have to make dinner and get ready. Come on I will carry you to the kitchen and you can help me make dinner."

"Okay…..wait what are we making?" Very good question I had no freaking idea.

"I don't know what sounds good?"

"Um let's see…how about shrimp linguine?"

"Okay that sounds good but we're going to have to go to the store."

"Alright."

So I carried Bella to the car bridal style. After we got all the ingredients for the linguine we came home to start cooking.

I left Bella to making the sauce while I took a shower and cleaned up our room a little bit.

Just as I was walking into the kitchen to help Bella the doorbell rang.

"Do you want to get it?" I asked Bella.

"Sure," she walked over to the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hey Bella," Jasper said as he gave Bella a quick friendly hug.

"Hey Edward," Jasper came over to me I figured Bella was okay with it so I pulled him in for a kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he licked my lip. His mouth tasted like sugar.

"Uh guys, dinner is ready." Bella said laughing. I was glad she was okay with this.

"Fuck dinner." Jasper and I said at the same time.

I pulled away from Jasper and went to go get Bella from the kitchen table.

"Come on lets go to the bedroom." I pulled Bella into a kiss and then took her and Jasper's hand and walked down the hallway.

"Bella go ahead to the room we will meet you in there." I said to her. I needed to say something to Jasper.

"Okay" she said in a very seductive voice.

"Edward what's wrong?" Jasper said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Jasper she's a virgin, so lets be careful I don't want to scare the shit out of her."

"Alright I understand I will let you take her virginity sense you two are really in love with each other."

"Thanks man I appreciate it."

"No prob." I linked arms with Jasper and we went to the master bedroom to find Bella.

She was lying in her clothes across the bed. I went over to her, leaving jasper to watch by the door. I crawled onto the bed and hovered over her.

"Bella are you okay with this I mean I know you're a virgin and I this to be the less painful for you."

**BPOV**

"Baby, I'm fine can we just get on with this though before I go insane?" I said I really had like in urge for sex right now. It was weird.

"You heard the girl let's get this shit started," Jasper walked over to us taking his shirt off the show his awesome 6 pack.

Edward removed his shirt crawling to the side of me. As he got his shirt off Jasper came over to pull my shirt off. Edward came behind him and unbuttoned my pants and slid them to the floor beside the bed.

"God she is so wet already!" He ran his finger up the middle of my pink and blue stripped thong. I bucked my hips as I felt Edward grow harder on my thigh.

I looked over to see Jasper removing his pants as well as his underwear. God he was so big. But then I turned to Edward and he was naked and even bigger!

Edward removed my thong and began stroking my clit.

"God Edward harder!"

"Anything you say baby."

"Jasper come here." I said to him. When he came over I took his cock in my hand and ran my thumb over the head before stroking him up and down.

"Oh god, Bella. I'm gonna cum right here if you don't stop." And he did. Jasper came all over my stomach as my first orgasm flooded onto Edward's hand.

"Edward oh please I need you inside me!"

"Are your sure Bella?" he asked looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes."

As he moved towards my entrance Jasper put on a condom and slid behind Edward. Edward moaned as Jasper entered him, the same time Edward entering my with one big thrust. Ripping through my barrier. I cried out in pain but Edward held me to him and whispered that he loved me.

Jasper and Edward soon found a rhythm that pleasured them and me. Edward was so big he filled me completely. Hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

When Edwards's thrusts became faster I knew he was close to his peak. So he reached down between us and pinched my bundle of nerves.

"Oh Jesus Edwarrrrrd!" I screamed as I orgasmed.

Edward cried out as he filled me with his love. He reached back and squeezed Jasper's balls.

"Oh fuck," Jasper said as he fell on the bed next to me. Edward falling to my other side.

"That was amazing!" I said. Jasper and Edward laughed.

"Yes it was." The both said

I turned onto my side, spooning with Edward and hugging Jasper.

"I love you both." I said to them, giving them each a kiss.

"Love you Bella, love you Jasper." Edward leaned over and kissed Jasper.

"Love you too Bella, and Edward."

At that I drifted of to sleep between the two men I now loved. A girl could get used to this. I mean two guys who don't fight over you. What's better than that?


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I looked over at the clock, it was 8 in the morning and I was incredibly tired.

I rolled over to face Edward who was still completely naked. He looked so sexy when he slept.

I lightly kissed his nose and his eyes flickered open.

"Good morning baby." He wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead.

"Good morning Edward, did you sleep well?"

"Of course," he looked into my eyes, "how about you?"

I knew he was asking if I was okay with last night. You know the fact that I lost my virginity to Edward and Jasper was fucking Edward in the ass at the same time. I was okay with it. I mean any other person would think this was going too fast. But usually with Edward that was always the case. And I couldn't have lost my virginity in a better way. It was definitely better then I expected. That's for sure.

"Edward I'm okay with all of this. I love you both, and last night was one of the best nights of my life." It really was!

"It was mine too!" Jasper said as he turned on his side to push his stomach up against my back.

"It definitely was the best night of my life also." I was glad Edward thought the same as Jasper and. "How about we all go take a bath together?" I loved Edward and his ideas.

"Okay!" Jasper and I said at the same time. Edward laughed out loud. "I will go get the bath ready you two stay here in bed."

As Edward walked out of the room, Jasper turned me so I was facing him.

"Bella I love you."

"I love you to Jasper," and I meant it.

"Come on guys the bath is ready," Edward called from the master bathroom.

Jasper and I got up and walked to the bathroom. Edward had 5 or 6 candles lit and the bath was full with bubbles.

"Wow," I said

Edward and Jasper got in the bath and sat down on opposite sides. I got in and sat between Edward's legs pressing my feet into Jasper's lap. Making sure to touch his already growing erection.

"Damn Bella."

Meanwhile Edward was massaging my tits, pinching my nipples hardly. I cried out in ecstasy.

I kept rubbing my foot against Jasper's erection while Edward moved down to cup my womanhood. Making my hips buck up at his hand.

"Mhmm, god Bella you feel so good," Edward entered two fingers into me, making me moan.

Jasper moved my feet aside bending my knees so that I was totally exposed under water. Jasper went under the water and licked my clit while Edward pumped his fingers into me.

"Shit! Fuck me Edward! Oh Jasper!"

"You're a naughty girl Bella; do you like how Jasper licks your pussy?'

"YES YES YES, harder oh god!" Jasper came up for air and went straight back down to my sobbing pussy.

Jasper licked my cilt harder and Edward fingered me even faster. I felt my walls clamp down on Edward's fingers.

"Come for me baby," Edward whispered into my ears.

"EDWARDDD, JASPER!" I yelled out as I came.

Jasper came up as I tried to slow down my heart rate.

"Bella, you're a naughty girl," Jasper said.

I laughed as Edward pulled the plug to drain the water out of the tub. We got out and helped dry each other off.

"How about we get cleaned up and go make breakfast?" Edward said.

Sounded like a good idea to me. We went back into the master bedroom to get dressed and then headed into the kitchen.

Jasper decided to make pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

As the three of us finished up eating at the table the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Edward asked

I went to go get the door.

It was Alice, Edward's pixie-like sister.

"Bella! I've missed you. Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

Alice walked into the door and stopped when she saw that Edward AND Jasper were sitting on the couch, Jasper sitting between Edward's legs.

"What's going on?" Alice looked like she was going to cry. I didn't think Alice would be okay with all of this.

"Alice…" Edward and Jasper got up. Edward coming over to Alice and me, "I think there is something we should tell you……I'm bi and Jasper and I are sharing Bella."

"What!?"

"Alice calm down. It's not the end of the world!" Edward looked like he was going to cry too. Jasper came over to wrap his arm around my waist.

"I'm not like mad Edward! I'm happy for you. I mean if you would have dumped Bella and just took Jasper then I would have been mad. But this is great. You have two people to love now!"

Oh wow. I did NOT think she was going to be THAT okay with this.

"Wait your okay with this. Jesus I thought you were going scream at me!" Edward was thinking the same thing as me.

"Yeah I am. Anyways I actually came over to take Bella to a movie. Is that okay with you Bella?"

"Yeah sure. Let me go get my things."

As I went to get my purse I heard Alice telling Jasper and Edward how happy she was and that Edward should tell their mom and dad.

Yeah like that would go over well.

Carlisle and Esme had always been understanding parents. But what parents took that their soon was bi well?

I walked back into the living room. "Okay let's go!"

I gave Edward and Jasper a kissed goodbye and walked with Alice out to her 911 yellow Turbo that was parked in the driveway.

When we got into the car, the question I knew was going to be asked was asked.

"So Bella give me the juicy details about Jasper and Edward sharing you." She was practically jumping out of her seat.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you want the juicy details Alice?"

"Uh, duh."

Time to mess with her head.

"Okay well Jasper came over last night, and he and Edward almost fucked each other right there in the kitchen. So we went to the bedroom and Edward fucked me like and animal while Jasper was fucking him. It rocked my world. And that's all I can say."

The look on her face was priceless.

"Oh wait, we woke up this morning and we all took a bath together. Edward totally fucked me with his fingers, while Jasper made love to my clit with his tongue."

I knew this was going to freak her out. So that's why I said it.

"I didn't want to know THAT much Bella," Alice whispered.

"You said you wanted juicy details so I gave them to you."

"Okay whatever I think you just scarred me for life. Where here so let's go."

That was quick we were already at the movie theater. We walked in and go our tickets for _He's Just No That into You_.

As we were taking our seats in the movie theater, I got I text from Edward

_I love you. See you when you get home. –E_

_I love you too. I can't wait to come home. – B_

I turned my phone off and turned my attention to the movie.

When Alice dropped me off I noticed that the only light on in the house was in the living room and that Jasper's car was gone.

I walked up to the door.

It was locked.

Before I could knock Edward opened the door and pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"I missed you Bells."

"I missed you to Eddie. Where's Jasper?"

"He's at work. One of the bartenders at the club got sick with the flu so he had to cover. We have the house to ourselves."

"Awesome. Can we just curl up on the couch for a while?" I wasn't really into sex right now. I just wanted some alone time with Edward.

"Sure baby." I put my things down and went to the couch. I laid my head in Edward's lap.

TMZ was on. Looks like Robert Pattinson was seen making out with Kristen Stewart. Finally. It was pretty obvious those two were dating.

Edward turned off the TV and I shifted my body to look up at him. "What's wrong hun?"

"Bella I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't stand to lose you. You're in my dreams every night and my thoughts during the day. Without you I don't know how I can go on living."

Where did that come from? Tears were streaming down my face.

"What are you trying to say Edward?"

"Will you marry me one day Isabella Marie Swan? I know I don't have a ring but I will get you one."

"Yes I Edward I will! But what about Jasper? It's illegal to be married to two people."

"I know that. We can get married and Jasper will always be there. You'll be married and have a boyfriend. Jasper understands that. He knew I was going to propose tonight. Jasper will always live with us baby."

Well that's cool. Married and a boyfriend.

"I love you Edward, and I would be glad to be your wife."

"I love you too Bella."

I laid my head back on Edward's lap and drifted off to sleep

_Ring…Ring …Ring_

"Jesus Christ its 2 o' clock in the fucking morning asshole!" Edward said as he put the phone to his ear.

_Edward, take that back, its Jasper_

"Oh sorry, why the hell are you calling here at 2 AM?"

_I was wondering if you two wanted to come down to the club. It's gettin' pretty hot down here._

"Hold on let me ask Bella."

"Bella honey do you want to go to Jazz's club?"

I kinda did even though I was still half asleep. I hadn't been to a club in a while.

"Yeah sure," I said tiredly.

"Okay she said yes Jazz, we will be down there in 30 minutes."

"_Alright Edward see you soon. Love you."_

"Love you too man."

Edward hung up the phone and stretched out almost knocking me on the ground.

"Oh Bella! Sorry honey"

"Ha-ha it's good. I'm awake now though."

"Alright let's get ready to go love."

I put on a skimpy dress. The only one I had for going to clubs.

We got into Edward's silver Volvo and drove down to the club.

It was totally packed and you could hear music blaring from inside the car.

As Edward and I walked into the bar hand in hand, Edward said he was going to go find Jazz and get some drinks.

So I headed to that dance floor and noticed one of my best friends Jessica Stanley dancing.

"Hey Jess, what's up?"

"Bella! Not much are you here with Edward?"

"Yeah!" and Jasper.

We started dancing to Pussycat Dolls' _when I grow up._

_  
Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name_

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, every time you turn around  
They screamin' your name_

Now I've got a confession hahaha  
When I was young I wanted attention hahaha  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything hahaha

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

_  
But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it_

_But be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it  
But you just might get it  
But You just might get it_

They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far

But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see, when I was younger I would say

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have Groupies

When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People on me  
Be on magazines

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh

_  
Be careful what you wish for  
'Cause you just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh  
You just might get it ohh_

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies

As I was swaying my hips a guy came up behind me, who I thought was Edward, and placed his hands on my hips.

"Hey sex machine you're looking mighty sexy tonight."

It was Jacob Black

"Jacob leave me the hell alone."

"Oh come on baby don't be that way, I just wanna fuck you." He started to rub my boobs

"Get off of her you mother fucking fucker!" Edward and Jasper were running towards us.

"Guys chill, I'm just gonna take sexy Bella over here to my house so we can do some wrestling on my bed."

"My ass you are. Get your fucking hands off of her before I slam my foot up your tiny ass." Edward was hot when he was mad.

"Yeah right. The only thing that's gonna be slammed anywhere is my dick in Bella's tight pussy." Jacob said.

Just then Edward and Jasper charged at Jacob throwing him to the floor.

Edward kept punching Jacob in the face while Jasper kicked him in the nuts.

I turned to see two security guards coming over.

"Tim, Tito get this mother fucker out of my bar now." Jasper said

Edward came over to me and pulled me close.

"Sweetie are you okay?"

"…Just…a… little shaken up."

"Come on let's go home. Everyone out!" Jasper yelled.

Everyone left the bar and so did we.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I woke up to find Jasper on my right but no Bella to my left.

It sounded like she was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Thinking about what happened last night made me mad. I mean god I should have killed Jacob Black. Although I don't think he will ever say something like that to a lady nor will he ever have kids from what Jasper did to him.

Bella seemed so shaken up afterwards that I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go.

Jasper sat with her in the back of the car on the way home. Trying to sooth her by rubbing her back. I think she was traumatized after we beat the shit out of Jacob.

Jasper turned onto me in the bed.

"Good morning baby," he said as he kissed my lips. I kissed him back and grabbed his ass.

"Good morning to you too," I could feel his erection growing on my lower stomach. We only had boxers on and Jasper got up to take his off. Unleashing his massive erection. He came to remove mine. Not before stroking my cock first.

"Mhm Jasper…" I moaned.

Once he had my boxers off he came to take me in his mouth. He got as much as my erection in his mouth as he could before moving up in down with his head. I grabbed his hair tightly, moaning.

"Jasper, Jasper I need you inside of me!"

Thank was all he needed before he flipped me over onto all fours.

"How hard do you want Edward?"

"Really hard Jasper, common fuck me like an animal."

He entered me ass, making me cry out his name. With each hard thrust I felt myself getting closer to the end. I reached behind me to cup Jasper's balls. Making him cry out as he came.

"Edward!! Fuck…Shit."

"Fuck Jasper!"

Jasper fell on the bed next to me as Bella walked in.

"Looks like you two already had your breakfast without me."

Bella had made ham and cheese omelets. YUMMY!

"Ha-ha we're still hungry." Jasper said laughing

Bella crawled into bed and we ate the omelets.

"These are delicious Bella," I said with a full mouth so it sounded like "eese cious Ella."

"Yeah they are," Jasper agreed licking his lips.

Bella laughed, "Thank you."

I finished my omelet and went to go take a shower leaving Bella and Jasper to themselves.

**BPOV**

"Finally I have you all to my self Bells."

I crawled onto Jasper's stomach taking my shirt off in the process.

He reached up to grab my bare breasts and took my nipples between his fingers.

"Oooh Jasper!"

"You like that Bella?"

"Mhm yea baby!"

I got off of Jasper to remove my pajama bottoms.

"Bella you're a bad girl. No underwear?"

"I never wear underwear to bed darling," I said in a very seductive voice.

I came to back onto the bed, straddling Jasper. His erection hitting my back.

"Bella, I want to be inside you right now so bad."

That was all I need to move back a little and lift my self onto Jasper. He placed his hands on my hips, lowering me onto his cock slowly.

"Jesse, Bella you're so tight. You fell so good around me."

Jasper started to move my hips up and down slamming me down harder each time.

"Oh Jasper harder…faster!"

"Do you like that when I fuck your tight cunt baby?" Dear Lord I loved it when he talked dirty to me.

"Yes, Yes!"

Jasper and I came to our peak at the same time.

"Damn Bella!"

"Shit Jasper!"

God having sex with Jasper was like fucking awesome. Edward was too much of a gentleman to say half of the stuff Jasper said when we had sex.

"I love you Jasper." I said as a climbed off of Jasper onto the bed beside him.

"I love you to Bella."

"I love you both, but we really need to get out of this house for the day. And don't either of you suggest going to a club, cause that ain't happening." Edward walked into the room with a pair of jeans on and I wet chest. SEXY!

"Well let's see…what is there to do in California? Um… Six Flags, Disney Land, or the Carnival." Jasper said.

"SIX FLAGS!" Edward and I screamed at the same time.

"Well looks like were going to Six Flags."

Jasper and I took a shower and got dressed and ready to go to six flags. We took Edwards Volvo down to the Six Flags Magic Mountain in LA.

It was about an hour and a half drive up there from Long Beach.

As we were passing through Santa Monica my phone rang.

"Hello?"

_Bella sweetie, it's your mom._

"Oh hey mom!"

_Listen Phil and I got tickets to come down there and see you and Edward before spring training starts. Are you and Edward gonna be okay if we fly in and stay with you for a few days?_

OH SHIT!

"Well mom when are you two coming in?"

_Well let's see today's Tuesday, so how about maybe Friday._

"That's fine mom!"

That gave me just enough time to think up a lie about this whole sharing me and Edward being bi thingy.

_Okay sweetie, I will talk to you later. Tell Edward I said hello. Love you bye_

"Love you too."

As I got of the phone Edward turned to look at me

"What was that all about?"

"My mom and Phil are flying in on Friday and they are gonna stay with us. She didn't say how long they were saying. Just that they got tickets to fly down before baseball spring training."

I heard Jasper in the back seat kinda gasp.

"Does that mean I have to leave while they're there?" Jasper asked.

"No Jasper, I will find out a way to tell my mom this. I'm sure she will understand. But can we please just drop it for right now. Were almost there and today is supposed to be a fun day. Not a think up a lie day."

"Okay sweetie," Edward said as he leaned over to rub my knee.

About 20 minutes later we pulled into Six Flags parking lot. I was so excited. I hadn't been to Six Flags sense I was like 10, and that was 13 years ago.

Once Edward paid for the tickets, we practically ran to get in line for The Riddler's Revenge. Thank freaking God there was no line.

Edward and I sat in the very last car and Jasper sat in front of us next to some blonde chick with big boobs.

As the ride started I leaned over to Edward,

"Can we go to the Tidal Wave after this?"

Jasper laughed in front of us.

"Of course baby," said Edward.

We spent the whole day going on rides. I think we literately went on every single ride. I had the biggest headache in the world!

But did I give a fuck? Hell no! That was the craziest day of my life!

"Come on guys lets go home!" Jasper said as he linked arms with Edward and me.

That sounded so good coming from Jasper's lips.

We got to the car to go home.

_Our _Home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Friday BPOV**

The week went by incredibly fast.

I spent every day on the couch (cause I currently had no job) while Edward and Jasper were at work thinking about ways to tell my mom and Phil.

Friday morning came and I decided how to tell them.

Edward was lying in the bed next to me. Jasper had gone to the club to get ready for the Friday night rush. He wouldn't be home until after 11 pm.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?" Edward said turning on his side to look at me.

"I think I found away to tell mom and Phil about you, Jasper, and me."

"What did you come up with?"

"I was thinking that we just tell them that Jasper is living with us as a good friend. And maybe later on like after they leave we tell them. That way they don't like freak out, because I have no flipping idea how they are going to take this." I was getting angry now. No mother in they're right mind would think that this whole sharing me thing was right.

"Bella calm down. We will tell them eventually. But you can't get upset about it, that's not going to solve anything."

I don't know why, but tears starting streaming down my face.

"This just isn't right. A daughter should be able to talk to their mother about this shit but I don't think my mom will accept it!" I was full blown crying into Edward's shoulder now.

"Sweetie, calm down. We don't have to tell them just yet. But if you're this upset about everything, we can break it off with Jasper." Edward tone said that he really didn't want to take that route. I don't think either of us wanted to break things off with Jasper.

"No! You don't want to lose Jasper and neither do I okay? We're just gonna tell them that Jasper is our roommate and that's final."

"Alright babe. Now please go wash your face off. You know how bad I feel when you start crying."

"I'm sorry. I got carried away."

Edward pulled my head back to kiss me.

His lips were eager but it felt so good. He ran his tongue across my lips and then took charge and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and so did he.

Edward sat up and so did I. He pulled of my shirt and then his.

He began sucking on my neck at the same time cupping my breasts in his hands.

I pulled his head up to kiss him.

We both moaned into each others mouth.

As he let his hands reach down to the waist band of my pants, I freaked.

"Edward no!"

The look on his face made me want to cry.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I grabbed my shirt covering myself, and started walking to the bathroom.

"I just can't do this right now."

**EPOV**

"Bella what's wrong?"

Did I do something? I wasn't going that fast was I?

She had grabbed her shirt to cover herself and headed towards the bathroom.

"I just can't do this right now."

I jumped off the bed and ran toward the bathroom but she slammed the door on my face.

What in the world was wrong?

Was she just not in the mood?

I don't know, but it was freaking me out.

"Bella honey, was it something I did?"

"No Edward, I'm just not feeling good."

Wasn't that what every woman said when they didn't want to have sex. That or 'I'm just not in the mood.'

"Okay sweetie how about you come out and we will go get some breakfast before we have to get your mom and Phil from the airport at noon?"

And thank god, she did. She opened the door and flew into my arms.

"I'm sorry Edward but I really don't feel too good, I have a headache and my stomach hurts."

"Maybe you need some food. Common lets go."

"Okay."

On the drive to Denny's not a word was said.

Bella looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in 32 hours and so did I.

I helped Bella out of the car and we walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

"Well, well look who the fuck it is." The load booming voice came from behind Bella and me.

It was Jacob Black.

"Jacob leave us alone. Bella doesn't feel good and we just came to get some breakfast." I really wanted to kick his ass right now but I was hungry and I didn't want to traumatize Bella again.

"Edward just walk away," Bella whispered into my ear.

I took her advice and headed into Denny's.

But Jacob didn't like it.

"Oh what, are you to afraid to fight me?"

"Ignore him Edward!"

"Bella I can't let him get away with the things he said to you that night at the club."

Bella was holding me back now almost in tears.

"If you don't walk into that restaurant with me right now and sit down in eat then it's over Edward!"

I couldn't lose her so I walked in and paid the hostess $50 to keep Jacob out of the place.

"No problem sir, if he comes in we will call the police immediately," the hostess said smiling.

After we had ate and talked for a little while –a one sided conversation if you ask me- it was already 11.

"I think we should leave here and head to the airport sense it will take us a while to get in and everything." I said looking at my watch.

"Alright."

Once again the car ride to the airport was pretty silent. Bella looked out the passenger's seat window the entire time.

Bella had called Alice in Denny's asking her to be there at the house when we got home from the airport. It would make it easier to tell Phil and Renee that Jasper was just a roommate when Alice was there. She even agreed to stay the night in the other guest bedroom. GREAT!! My sister and my future parents-in-law would be staying in the house.

I reached over and placed my hand on Bella's knee, "Bells what's REALLY wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"Edward…I know it like way to early to be sure….but my period is like a couple days late. I was supposed to get it on Sunday and today's Friday. There's a like chance I could have pregnant the night I lost my virginity. I mean this could explain the reason I have been crying so much and why I'm so tired and nauseous all the time."

I almost crashed the car because I was so shocked.

But staying calm was the best thing to do .

"You weren't on birth control were you?"

"No, because I thought if we ever did have sex it would be after we got married. I mean if, IF, I'm pregnant, then this could be Jasper's baby too."

Jesus Christ we just had sex like what 2 weeks ago!

We were in the airport parking garage now.

"I just don't know what to do Edward!"

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Well, I mean if I am pregnant, which I'm pretty sure I am, are we going to keep it?"

I know Bella always wanted kids. But the thing was, was it Jasper's or was it my baby?

"Bella, you are going to keep the baby, I would never let you get an abortion. When it comes time to question whose baby it is, then after it's born we will do a blood test and see. Okay? But in the mean time we will get through this together, but I don't think we should tell Phil and René yet or Jasper until after they leave."

"Okay, I love you Edward,"

"I love you to baby."

I got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened the car door for her.

We walked hand in hand into the airport to pick up René and Phil.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

"Bella!!!" My mom was full-blown running at me and Phil wasn't even off the escalator yet.

"Oh my goodness it's so good to see you!" She said, hugging me.

"Good to see you too mom!"

"And Edward how are you?" She pulled Edward into a big hug.

"Good thanks, how bout yourself?"

"Just fine."

Phil made it over to us now and pulled me into a hug.

"Good to see you Bells," god I hated it when HE called me that. He acted like he was my dad ever sense Charlie was killed in an officer-involved shooting a year and a half ago.

"Hey Phil, good to see you too."

"Alight, how about we go get your luggage and then head home?" Edward asked.

"Sounds good." My mom said.

We got their luggage –all 6 bags, 5 of which were my moms- and headed to the car.

"So mom how long are you two staying?" I was hoping she would say for a couple of hours. But of course not, when did that ever happen?

"I'm sorry honey, but we have a flight out of here early Sunday morning. I have to get back to work and I can't take another day off."

Edward and I shot each other a glance that said _Thank fucking God_

"No, mom it's okay I understand."

On the car ride home mom told us about her job (she was an interior designer), and just went on and on about how beautiful Florida is and how good of a MINOR league baseball player Phil was.

Phil of course had to agree with mom on everything. And to make it worse the whole rest of the way he talked non stop about baseball.

And of course he and Edward got into it when they started talking about Manny Ramirez and the Dodgers.

I just sat back in my seat and laughed to myself.

This was going to be a long weekend.

We pulled up into the driveway.

"Whose car is that Bella?" My mom asked

"Oh mom I hope you don't mind but Alice is going to be staying with us tonight. And you remember Jasper right? Well he is our roommate now. You two will sleep in the other quest bedroom and Alice will be on the couch," I blurted that out so fast I had no idea what I said.

Phil and Rene kinda just looked at me.

"Oh okay," my mom said.

The night went by pretty slow.

We had dinner at the house and then we watched Pineapple Express. Which was hilarious. But with Jasper at work I was a little bored.

Alice and my mom had always gotten along, and talked to each other non-stop.

Phil was half asleep on the couch already and it was only 10 o' clock.

"Hey Bella, me and Phil are going to go to bed, Ok?"

"Okay mom. I'm a little tired myself. Long day!" I grabbed Edward by the arm and we headed towards the master bedroom.

"Night everyone!" Alice said as she jumped on the couch to go to bed.

"Night." I said.

Once my and Edward took showers and brushed our teeth, I plopped down on the bed.

"Dude, I'm so tired." I said

Edward laid down next to me, "So am I."

He wrapped his arms around me and we drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

**RENE POV**

I woke up to the sound of moaning.

Looking at the clock it was 2 in the morning.

I walked down the hall towards Bella and Edward's room.

At about midnight I heard what I thought was Jasper come in. Edward had said he worked at a bar and would be home late.

I was just in front of Bella's room when I heard…

"Fuck, Jasper, oh fuck me Edward!" Bella screamed

"Oh Edward I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that." Jasper moaned.

"Bella, ah shit you're so tight, every time so tight!"

"Isabella Marie Swan what the fuck is going on??" I said as I walked into the room.

**BPOV**

"Fuck, Jasper, oh fuck me Edward!" I screamed

I was riding Edward while Jasper was fucking me in the ass. They wanted me to try something new so that's what I suggested.

"Oh Edward I'm not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that." Jasper moaned as Edward reached up to cup his balls again.

"Bella, ah shit you're so tight, every time so tight!"

Just when I felt my orgasm washing over me…

"Isabella Marie Swan what the fuck is going on??" My mom walked in. OH SHIT

"Mom!" I got off of Edward as Jasper came out of me.

I tried to cover myself up with the sheets on the bed…

"To mother fucking late Bella, I've seen enough. Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"Mrs. Swan, or Mrs. Phil's wife, I can explain," Jasper said standing up and putting his pants on, "Edward and I are bi and we kind of share Bella."

Did he really just tell that to my mom?

"What the fuck? You know what? I don't care. But Bella I am ashamed of you. What would your dad think of this? First thing in the morning Phil and I are leaving."

Alice walked in.

"Rene, please she's your daughter, it's not the end of the world." Way to go Alice, thanks for sticking up for me.

"My daughter? You call this bitch my daughter. She is not my daughter anymore." With that she stomped off towards her room.

And I ran into the bathroom looking the door and bursting into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Bella, please come out! She didn't mean it." Bella had been in the bathroom for going on 3 hours now balling her eyes out.

It was 5 o' clock in the morning and Phil and Rene just walked out of the house with their luggage to their airport.

They didn't say one thing to any of us…except Alice.

"You guys can't go! Rene she is your daughter and who gives a rat's ass that she has two boyfriends. No matter what she is still your daughter." Alice was blocking the door so Rene couldn't get out.

"Alice please move we just want to go home," Phil said politely. I think he would have stayed if Rene hadn't been such a bitch about everything.

"Alice you have till I count till three to move or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Rene yelled at Alice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Rene? You're not MY mother, you're Bella's and maybe you should be comforting her right now. She needs you and you and the decency to be the fucking bitch your being right now." Alice was good at this shit.

Just than a loud pop rumbled through the house.

"Don't you ever talk to me light that you sorry sack of shit!" Rene slapped Alice right across the left side of her face.

Alice moved out of the way of the door with her hand on her face and Rene and Phil walked out.

Rene slamming the door as hard as she could.

Jasper ran over to Alice.

"Alice are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine but the next time I get my hands on Bella's mom I'm gonna kick her ass."

Jasper and I both laughed.

"Common guys we need to get Bella out of the bathroom." I said to them.

We tried and tried to talk Bella into coming out but she never said a word.

I didn't hear her cries anymore, so I figured she had cried herself to sleep on the bathroom floor.

"Edward is there a key to the bathroom anywhere. You know in case someone looks themselves in here like right now." Alice asked

Hold shit! Why the hell had I never thought about that?

I stood up from the floor I reached up to the panel above the bathroom door, feeling around for a key.

Sure enough there was a little copper key.

I stuck it in the hole on the bathroom door knob.

And just like that Bella was lying curled up in a ball sound asleep on the bathroom floor in front of me.

I went into the bathroom and scooped her up.

"Put me down Eddddward," Bella moaned softly.

"It's okay Bella I'm just putting you to bed."

I put her down on the bed and covered her naked body up with the covers.

"I'm going back to bed when she wakes up call me. Being slapped in the face by a bitchy mother can really make you tired." Alice said.

"Okay night Alice, or should I say good morning seeing as its like 6 o'clock." Jasper said.

I laughed and Alice walked out of the room.

"What do we do know?" Jasper asked.

"Go back to bed," I said laughing. I crawled under the covers and so did Jasper. We sandwiched Bella in between us. I kissed Bella's forehead before kissing Jasper.

"I love you Jasper."

"Love you to Edward."

And with that we fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up in between Edward and Jasper.

It was noon, Saturday.

When the hell did I get on the bed? The last thing I remembered was running into the bathroom and looking the door. Before and after that was pretty much a blur.

Well except for the part where my mom walked in on Jasper, Edward and me fucking each other. That was the most graphic thing I remember.

I mean my mom was a bitch, but you have to think, would any mother be okay with walking in on her and her boyfriend having mind blowing sex with each other? I didn't think so.

But when you add TWO guys to the picture, it just makes it a lot worse.

As I sat up my stomach felt like it was twisting and then I felt like I was going to through up. I jumped out of the bed, almost stepping on Jasper in the bed, and headed to the bathroom were I threw up violently.

I will still pucking my guts out when Jasper and Edward came running in.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper calm, down its morning sickness, I was trying to tell you that when you asked why you were on the floor," Edward said.

Jasper looked at me, then my naked body, then my stomach, and then Edward.

"She's…..she's….pr….pre…pregnant?" Jasper looked completely stunned.

"YES!" Edward and I said at the same time.

"Well you can't keep it you have to get an abortion."

"What the fuck Jasper," Edward said turning to Jasper, "She's not getting rid of it. She and I already talked about it. We're all going to raise this child together."

"Like hell we are. We don't even know whose baby that is!"

I had tears running down my face. I was totally speechless. I thought Jasper would be okay with this.

I mean, I knew it was Edward's baby because every time Jasper and I had sex, he wore a condom.

Edward never did.

"Jasper, don't ever talk to her like that. We know for sure it's either yours or mine because she was a virgin when we had sex with her, and she would never be the type to have sex with someone else behind our back."

Jasper practically had steam blowing out of his ears.

"You know what? Fuck this I'm going to go stay at a hotel for a couple of days. Before that Bella, get a fucking abortion."

I wanted to scream no, but he practically ran out of the house.

Edward came down to me and pulled me into a hug. (He only had boxers on, I was still naked.)

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I don't know what Jasper's problem is. We will work through it. And you're keeping the baby no matter what he says."

Edward was kissing my neck now.

"Edward I'm fine, I'm not going to get an abortion and Jasper will calm down sooner or later. But I really just want to brush my teeth, take a shower, and forget about everything that has happened in the past couple of days."

"Okay love, but can I take a shower with you?"

I laughed. "Of course Edward!"

Since we were in the bathroom already, I stood up and turned the hot water of the shower on.

While it was heating up, I brushed my teeth like 3 times to get the vile taste out of my mouth.

Edward already had his boxers off and was waiting in the shower for me.

I got in and Edward immediately pulled me into a sweet kiss.

He grabbed my ass as he bent down to suck on my breasts.

"Edward please."

"What love? Tell me what you want."

"I…I want you inside me, now."

Edward pulled my leg up to his waist and he entered me with one big thrust, pulling up my other leg so he was holding me.

"Fuck Edward, harder!" I said wrapping my legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.

"Anything you say Bella," Edward tried to say in-between moans.

With every thrust he hit my g-spot, sending me over the edge.

Edward and I came to our peaks at the same time.

Both yelling as many as curse words possible.

Edward went to set me down, but I didn't want him to come out of me.

"Edward no, I like the feeling."

"Okay. Bella I love you," he said looking into my eyes.

"I love you to Edward."

"Forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

After we actually CLEANED ourselves off and got dressed, Edward decided he was hungry. But when he said food I felt like I was going to blow chunks.

I went to lie on the couch while Edward ate breakfast AND lunch.

Goddamn he was a big eater.

I was lying on the couch watching just about the only thing on TV –Sponge Bob Sqaurepants – when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hey mom!"

"No, we just got up, long night." He said looking at me on the couch.

"Um, sure like what time?"

"Okay let me ask Bella."

Edward walked over to me and sat between my legs.

"My mom wanted to know if we would come over for Saturday night dinner, at 5:00."

"That sounds good to me," I said. Going over to the Cullen's house was always fun. "Is everyone going to be there?"

"Yep," Edward grinned.

"Okay mom she said that's fine we will be over there at about 4:30."

"Okay love you to, bye."

Edward hung up the phone.

"My mom said hello."

"Edward?" I knew I had to tell him what was on my mind, but the thing was there was just so much on my mind.

"Yeah love?"

"Edward…I really don't think this baby is Jasper's. I mean you and I have had sex a lot and you never wore a condom. But I only had sex with Jasper like 1 or 2 times and he always wore a condom." I was kind of afraid to say that out loud, I didn't want Edward to get mad. But why he would I didn't know.

"I was thinking the same thing Bells. I mean if this baby is mine then we will raise it together and love it like mothers and fathers should love their children. But if it's Jasper's baby then, again, we will all raise it. It doesn't matter to me right now, just as long as your healthy, the baby's healthy and I can see a smile on your face every day." Edward always knew what to say to cheer me up and it was a major turn on. I will have to reward him later.

"Edward thank you for everything. I love you so much." I said hugging him.

"You welcome and I love you too."

Edward finished up eating. I noticed he was eating Frosted Flakes and a bean and cheese burrito. That's just incredibly disgusting.

I was really tired and didn't even want to get up. Edward came to sit on the couch and I moved to rest my back against his chest.

He played with my hair as we watched a 2 hour marathon of Sponge Bob. I really did like this show.

Alice had left sometime while we were asleep. I JUST realized that.

"Did you know Alice left?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah…when I went to go get breakfast there was a note on the fridge saying she would call us later. Sorry I forgot to tell you. That just blew over my head." Edward said laughing.

"It's okay. Maybe we should get ready. It's 3:30 now." I said turning my head to look at Edward.

He kissed me "Okay."

Edward and I got up of the couch and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Edward put on some dark blue jeans and a black button down shirt.

I had on some blue jeans and a bra. I was standing in front of the closet and had no idea what shirt to wear.

"How about that dark blue t-shirt right in front of you? I like that color on you." Edward said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay," I walked out of his grip, grabbed the shirt off the hanger and put it on.

After doing my hair and make-up and all that junk, it was 4:15.

"Bells, you ready to go?" Edward called from the kitchen.

"Coming baby!"

Edward helped me put my jacket on. It was the middle of February and still really cold outside.

Ever sense he found out I was pregnant he started opening the car door for me. Which I liked it.

Driving to the Cullen house we blasted music from the 80's. Edward and I sang along to Falco's Rock Me Amadeus.

Ooo rock me Amadeus  
Rock me Amadeus...  
Rock rock rock rock me Amadeus  
Rock me all the time to the top

Er war ein Punker  
Und er lebte in der großen Stadt  
Es war Wien, war Vienna  
Wo er alles tat  
Er hatte Schulden denn er trank  
Doch ihn liebten alle Frauen  
Und jede rief:  
Come on and rock me Amadeus

Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus

Er war Superstar  
Er war populär  
Er war so exaltiert  
Because er hatte Flair  
Er war ein Virtuose  
War ein Rockidol  
Und alles rief:  
Come on and rock me Amadeus

Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus

Come on and rock me Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus

Es war um 1780  
Und es war in Wien  
No plastic money anymore  
Die Banken gegen ihn  
Woher die Schulden kamen  
War wohl jedermann bekannt  
Er war ein Mann der Frauen  
Frauen liebten seinen Punk

Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus

Come and rock me Amadeus....

Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Ja ja ja  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me  
Baby baby do it to me rock me

Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, Amadeus  
Amadeus Amadeus, oh oh oh Amadeus...

Yeah I know we have issues. But that song is one of the best from the 80's!

Anyway…..we pulled into the driveway of Carlisle and Esme Cullen's house.

It was a glass house. No joke. The whole frame of the house was glass. They lived right in front of a massive forest. The house was very big and homey.

Edward got the door for me and we walked up the sidewalk hand in hand.

Before we could even put out a hand to open the door, Esme opened it.

"Bella, Edward, come on in!" I love Esme; she was the most welcome person in the world.

"Hey mom," Edward said hugging his mom.

"Hey Bella."

"Hello Esme!"

As we walked through the door, Carlisle, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie appeared out of the kitchen

"Hey guys!" Emmett said.

"Hey everyone," Edward and I said at the same time.

Once we all said our hello's, I pulled Edward aside.

"Should we tell them?" I asked, whispering.

"Yeah let's go."

We walked into the kitchen. Edward had his arm around my waist.

"Hey everybody we have something to tell you," Edward said.

Everyone turned to look at us.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's pregnant!" Edward said grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

They all just kinda looked at us for a second.

Totally confused and shocked.

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled.

Emmett was the first to speak up.

"You two actually fucked and Edward, you bad boy you knocked up Bella! I'm so proud of you, you've grown up. And Bella…"

Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"Would you shut the fuck up, you're definitely not getting any tonight.

Edward and I both laughed.

"Both of you stop now." Esme said.

"We also have something else to tell you," Edward said.

I didn't know we we're telling them about Jasper too. I thought a baby was surprising but this would just blow their minds.

"Edward maybe I should tell them." Alice said.

"Someone please!" Esme said.

"Okay well of course Bella is pregnant. But the thing is Edward is bi and he's dating Jasper AND Bella. And Jasper is dating Bella and Edward. So like Jasper and Edward share Bella. But Bella is pretty sure the baby is Edward for other reasons that I shouldn't say." Alice blurted that out and everyone looked at her, stunned.

"That's not as bad as I thought it was gonna be," Carlisle said.

"I'm happy for you Bella and Edward," Rosalie said.

"I am too. I admit that I am slightly stunned but I will blow over," Esme said.

Wow everyone was okay with this. That was the most shocking part.

"Dude that's awesome, that's like a three-some every night for the rest of your life Edward!!!!" Emmett said grinning.

"EMMETT!!!" everyone yelled.

"Okay seriously, can we just eat dinner? I'm starving," Alice said.

"Yeah sure, let's eat!" Esme said

We had steak, baked potato, and salad. It was all really good, and I was really hungry.

At about 8:30 I told Edward I was getting a little tired.

"Hey mom, dad, Bella's tired so we're gonna head home, thank you for everything. It was great," Edward said giving his mom and dad a hug good bye.

"Bye Bella, congratulations," Carlisle said hugging me.

"Thank you Carlisle."

Edward and I got our jackets and headed to the door.

"By everyone," We said together.

On the car ride home I fell asleep. Naturally.

But when we turned on to our street Edward woke me up.

"Bella, Bella wake up," Edward said shaking my shoulder.

When I finally opened my eyes he pointed towards our driveway.

There, in the driveway was Jasper's truck.

"Is that Jasper on the front door step?" I asked. He had a beer in his hand and was rubbing his forehead.

"Looks like it is."

We pulled into the driveway and Edward came around to get my door, ignoring Jasper for the time being.

As we walked up the driveway Jasper stood up. **(See all you Jasper lovers who wanted him back, I brought him back lol)**

"Hey guys." He said.

"What do you want Jasper? Did you come to make sure Bella got an abortion?" Edward said meanly.

"Edward don't do this." I whispered into his ear.

"Actually I came over to say I'm sorry." Jasper said, "Because I am. I overreacted and I shouldn't have. Bella I'm happy you're going to have a baby. I just don't feel weird because we don't know whose baby it is."

"It's mine." Edward said quickly.

"How the hell do you know that?" Jasper looked at me.

"Because when you and I had sex you always made sure you wore a condom. Edward on the other hand did not. And I had sex with him more times than with you." I said.

"Oh….Okay, but I'm still sorry. Do you guys forgive me?"

"Yes," Edward and I said at the same time.

Jasper came over and gave me a hug and a kiss. I missed his kisses.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Jasper said. Oh my goodness Jasper was crying! And he smelled like alcohol.

"What's wrong Jasper!?" I asked.

"Bella, he's drunk. I mean he works at a bar. He's got all the alcohol right there in front of him. Come on let's put him on the couch." Edward said.

As we got Jasper onto the couch I remembered I had to call the doctor's office.

"Edward I will be right back I have to make a call," I said walking down the hall way.

I was hoping they were still open. It was only 9:00 and it was a hospital.

I dialed the phone number.

"Hello this is Cedar-Sinai medical center, this is Julie how may I help you?"

"Hi Julie. I just recently found out I was pregnant and I was wondering if I should schedule a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound?"

This was like really hard.

"Oh well congratulations. And yes I can schedule that right here for you. What day works best?"

**EPOV**

I was happy that Jasper came back and apologized. Bella seemed a little down after he stormed out the way he did. I missed him too.

But he didn't have to come back drunk.

I set Jasper down on the couch and he muttered something to the effect of Blue's Clues loves strawberries or something like that.

Whatever.

I walked down the hall towards the master bedroom. I heard Bella getting off of the phone.

"Who was on the phone baby?" I asked walking up to her and putting my arms around her stomach.

I really wanted her stomach to start growing. Every night in bed I would put my hands on her stomach to see if it changed at all.

"Well that was the doctor's office." Bella said wrapping her arms around me.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is okay….But we have an ultrasound at 9 o' clock in the morning on Monday."

**I'm sorry. Short chapter I know. But thank you all so much for your reviews. Again, I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow some time. Also what do you guys want the baby to be? (They won't find out for the next couple of chapters but let me know) Thanks again**


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"Ultrasound?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not the one we're we see what the baby is. That's in a couple of weeks. This one is just to see the heartbeat and all that." Bella said looking up at me.

"When it comes time to see what the baby is, are we gonna see what the baby is?" I really wanted it to be a girl, but if it was a boy that would be awesome.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yea, I guess I do."

Bella sat down in the bed and I laid beside her.

When she put her back on the bed, I rolled over on her making sure not to put my weight on her.

I placed kissed all along her neck. When I would bite her lightly she would moan.

"Edward please."

"What do you want Bella?"

I know what I wanted: I wanted to fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning.

"I...I…I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk in the morning!"

Goddamn this woman was good.

"Your wish is my command. I'm gonna fuck you so hard and so long, your orgasm is never gonna stop." She loved when I talked dirty to her.

As I pulled of her shirt, bra, and pants, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I pulled her up off the bed.

I bent down on my knees so that I was at eye level with her black lace thong.

I ran my middle finger up her hot core, she was already soaking wet. She bucked her hips at me.

"Edward…I need more."

I slowly pulled off her thong with my teeth. Bella loved this I could tell, she was getting more wet at my touch.

She lifted her leg to get the thong off and I threw it across the room.

I came up to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Get on the bed, on your hands and knees." I whispered.

She did was she was told, and damn did the shot from where I was at look good.

I came up behind Bella on my knees.

I stroked her clit one more time before slamming into her as hard as I could.

"OH!" Bella screamed.

I stayed in her for a minute to let her get adjusted to my size.

I pulled out slowly and slammed back into her.

"Shit! Bella you're so fucking tight. Do you like it when I fuck your tight cunt this hard?"

"Yes, Edward oh yes. Harder…Faster."

I started fucking her so hard and fast that I could even see my hips moving.

The bed was creaking so loud, I was sure Jasper would come in any minute telling us to shut the fuck up.

As I fucked Bella harder and harder trying not to hurt her, I felt her walls starting to clamp down.

"Edward, Edward I'm so close." She moaned.

I was close too.

I reached in front of her and stroked her core.

That sent her over the edge. Her walls clamped down on my dick violently.

Her whole body went into convulsions. She screamed every curse word in the book, not the mention my name.

I came as well. Bella milking my cock was just about the greatest thing ever.

As I spilled my seed into her, I screamed out her name as well.

After about 4 minutes, I finally pulled out and Bella relaxed as she fell to the bed.

"God Edward that was the best sex I have ever had."

I laughed. "You haven't had that much sex. I just popped your cherry a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't care, that was just so fucking amazing." Bella said.

She turned over so she was laying half on my chest and half of.

"I love you Edward." She said yawning.

"I love you too Bella."

I soon drifted off to sleep. Holding my whole world in my arms.

**The next morning (Sunday)**

**EPOV**

"Bella, honey wake up. Its 9:30." Bella was sound asleep next to me. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

"Mhm, everything hurts," Bella whined, turning over onto her stomach.

"Hey you wanted me to fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk in the morning." I said laughing.

"I wasn't like totally serious but I really don't think I'm going to be able to walk." Bella said opening her eyes to look at me.

"How about I go fill up the bathtub, and you take a hot bath while I make breakfast?"

"Okay."

I got up and put on some boxers. I went to the bathroom, turned on the hot water in the tub and filled it up with the lavender bubble bath that Bella loved.

Once it was ready I called Bella in.

She walked slowly kind of wincing and sat in the bath.

I bent down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you, and take your time."

"I love you too."

I walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind me. As I walked down the hall I noticed the TV on.

As I walked in Jasper was sitting on the end of the couch. He was watching the news.

He heard me walk in.

"Edward come look at this hurry!"

I came over and sat down and listened to the news.

"If you're just tuning in a major plane crash this morning at 2 am. A plane coming from Los Angeles, California has crashed in Aspen, Colorado. Now that flight was United 118. The plane was making a straight flight to an airport in Jacksonville, Florida. There was said to be 98 people on the flight. There were two survivors….Wait…hold on….6 names of the 96 who have lost their lives are now being released. Those names are

Jeremy Angelo

Jessica Barns

Robert Beans

Alyssa Carmon

Renee Dwyer

And

Phil Dwyer."

**CLIFFHANGER AND BIG SHOCKER. Sorry if it's short. Thanks for the reviews. Also keep telling me if you want the baby to be a girl or a boy. Thanks again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for Reviews. I don't own any Characters SM does. And to all of you who kept asking when are they going to tell Charlie, in one of the earlier chapters I said that Charlie died in an officer involved shooting like 2 years ago. Sorry! **

"How the hell are we going to tell Bella?" Jasper said.

I was pacing back and forth across the room trying to answer the question.

"I mean she just found out she was pregnant, and that her mom doesn't accept her. Now to find this out, she's gonna be a freaking wreck." Jasper went on.

"Jasper don't you think I know that? I mean Bella loves Renee and Phil deep down. She already lost her dad a couple of years ago; I don't think she can handle this. I mean we can wait to tell her maybe tonight, or we go interrupt her bath right now and do the right thing and tell her."

"I say we do that." Jasper said standing up off the couch.

Jasper and I walked down to the master bathroom.

As we walked in the door, Bella was underneath the bubbles with only her head sticking out. She looked to beautiful to tell her this really bad news.

I guess she could see from our face that we had serious bad news.

"What's wrong guys?"

Jasper and I sat down by the bathtub.

"Love, we have some bad news," I said slowly.

"What happened?" She asked sitting up in the tub.

Jasper and I looked at each other.

"Guys please tell me." Bella pleaded.

"Bella, I turned on the news this morning when I woke up. A plane crashed in Aspen, Colorado. It was coming from LA and was going to Jacksonville. 96 were killed and 2 survived. They announced six of the people who lost their lives…Bella…Phil and Renee were two of them." Jasper said slowly almost getting choked up.

Bella looked at me.

"I'm so sorry baby." I said pleading for her to be okay.

But she wasn't.

She let out a blood curling scream, and then broke down crying hardly.

"Edward we need to get her out of this tub." Jasper said over Bella's cries.

We pulled Bella out against her protests to leave her alone. Jasper went to get her some comfortable clothes.

We tried to get Bella dressed, but all she wanted was to be left alone.

So we put her naked body underneath the covers of the bed.

Jasper curled up on one side of her, and I on the other.

"Bella sweetie, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." I said trying my hardest to sooth her.

I wasn't there when her dad died, and had never gone through this myself. So I had no idea what to do.

About 30 minutes later, Bella's cries had stop.

She had cried herself to sleep.

"Edward we need to do something." Jasper said getting out of the bed.

"I'm going to go call my parents."

Right when I was about to pick up the phone it started ringing.

"That's probably them." Jasper said.

"Hello?"

_Oh my God Edward is she okay?_

"Mom, she just cried herself to sleep, she was in the bath when we told her."

_Edward, what's she going to do? Charlie is gone, what family does she have?_

"I think she has a grandma on her dad's side that lives up in Washington."

_Is there a way you can get a hold of her? If not I can have your farther call the hospital up there, and see what they can do._

"Thank you mom that would be great."

_Your welcome honey. I'm going to send Alice and Rosalie over, maybe they can help when she wakes up. Your father said if she is worse when she gets up, then to call him and he will give her some calming pills._

"Okay. Thanks mom, let me know what dad finds. Love you."

_Love you to Edward, bye._

"Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

I heard Jasper in the living room, turning on the TV again.

"They said there was too much snow, the plane was going to land but landing gear didn't work. They nosedived into the ground. They released 29 more of the people who lost their lives." Jasper said as I walked into the living room.

"Okay. Um, Alice and Rosalie are on their way." Just as I said that, the doorbell rang.

I got up to answer it and sure enough it was Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh Edward, is she okay?" Alice said hugging me.

"Yeah is she okay?" Rosalie questioned.

"Not really, she's asleep now. She cried for 30 minutes straight."

Rosalie and Alice sat down on the couch.

"What are we supposed to do?" Alice asked.

"I think the only thing we can do until she gets up is eat." Jasper said.

Yeah he was probably hungry from all the drinking last night.

We all agreed. I went to the bedroom to get more clothes on. Bella was tossing and turning.

I went back to the kitchen to make some ham and cheese omelets.

As we sat down to eat, I felt so bad for Bella. Jasper looked up at me a couple of times, looking like he was about to break down and cry.

When we finished eating, we decided just to watch a funny movie. Watching the news was just going to make it so much worse.

As we started watching the movie, Alice and Rosalie fell asleep.

They went to a club after Bella and I left last night.

Jasper got up off the couch and come over to me.

"Meet me in the guest bedroom in 5." He whispered seductively into my ear.

I know what he wanted to do.

When five minutes was up, I practically ran into the guest bedroom. Making sure to check that Bella was okay first.

Jasper was in the process of taking off his pants; his shirt already off.

I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He turned into my arms and bent down on his knees.

"Baby, you're already so hard." Jasper said.

As Jasper undid my pants, the door creaked open.

Bella walked in, completely naked. I think I just died and went to heaven.

"Care if I join you too?" She asked walking over to us.

"No," Jasper and I both said quickly.

Bella came up behind me, laying kisses along my back.

Jasper had got my pants and boxers off, and was pulling my cock into his hands.

"Jasper..." I moaned.

Jasper stood up and went to Bella behind me.

"Get on the bed Bella."

**JPOV**

I pulled Edward's massive cock into my hands.

"Jasper..."I loved it when Edward moaned my name.

I stood up and went behind Edward to Bella.

"Get on the bed Bella." I commanded to her.

Bella lay down on the bed, her hair spilling over the pillow.

Edward I came to sit down on the bed.

Edward at her head, me at her feet.

I lay down on the bed.

"Bella get on top of Jasper." Edward told her.

Bella came over to me and lowered herself onto my cock.

Bella's head went back and she pinched her nipples.

Meanwhile Edward slipped his cock into my mouth.

I licked the head and then deep-throated him. Making him moan my name.

Bella lifted up and slammed herself down, harder than ever before.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

She put her hands on my ankles, making me co deeper into her.

She rode me as hard as she could. Her tits bouncing up and down, making me want to cum right there.

But this was for Bella; I wanted to rock her world.

I concentrated on fucking Edward with my mouth. I swallowed some pre-cum as Bella increased her tempo.

"Fuck me, fuck me, ahha." Bella screamed. She came back to sitting up straight on me. Slamming herself harder and faster down on me.

I felt her walls start to clamp down on my dick, as Edward started to trust into my mouth. Almost at his peak.

"Jasper, shit, I'm so close!" Edward screamed

I reached up and squeezed Edward's balls hardly, making him cum in my mouth.

I swallowed all of it.

"Fuck Jasper." Edward said as he fell to the bed.

I went back to Bella.

I was so close.

Bella's walls clamped down on my dick.

"AHHHHHH, Jasper fuck shit. SHIT!!!!" Bella screamed as she rode out her waves.

I came right when she did.

"Bella, motherfucker! Ssshhit!" I screamed.

Once it ended Bella fell down to the bed.

"That was amazing." Bella said, "But considering, I can't believe I just did that."

"It's okay. Morning makes you want to have sex." Edward said.

We all laughed.

**APOV**

"Well Bella just had the time of her life, I'm guessing from the way she was screaming." I said waking up.

I had heard moaning and then Edward, Jasper, and Bella's screams. It woke Rose and me up.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I never scream like that with Emmett. I really need to find two guys to fuck." Rose said.

"Shit, so do I. One to fuck your cunt the other to fuck your ass." I had to admit hearing them scream was making me a little wet.

"Rose?"

**HEY!! Thanks for reviews. Sorry I took so long to update, had writers block. Also if anyone wants Rose and Alice action, you have to tell me!! Lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**APOV**

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Are…are you wet right now or is that just me?" I asked.

"No, I'm wet too, common lets go to the car. I have something we both might like."

**BPOV**

I was so tired from all the crying and the mind-blowing sex.

Everything hurt. I still hadn't recovered from last night and to top it off I just fucked Jasper really hard.

I'm gonna pay for that later.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward said turning over to me in the bed.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm okay. I mean my mom wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life crying over her dying. I'm really sad though. I never got to tell her I was pregnant. But I will always love her and Phil and I will always miss them. I just can't cry anymore. I love you both." I said.

"We love you too, Bella." Jasper said putting his hand on my stomach.

"Um Jazz, we forgot about Rose and Alice." Edward said.

"Rose and Alice are here?" I asked.

"Yeah Esme sent them over because she thought they might help when you woke up." Jasper said.

"I'm going to go put on some pants and see where they are." Jasper said.

"Okay, hurry back." I said giving him a kiss.

I turned to face Edward.

"I love you Bella. I can't wait to raise this baby with you and Jasper."

"I love you too Edward and I can't wait either."

"Uh…guys?" Jasper said coming into the room.

"What's wrong Jazz?" Edward questioned sitting up in the bed.

"Well Edward funny thing. Your sisters are um…they are getting it on the Rose's car in the driveway."

**APOV**

We were in Rose's car and in the glove compartment she had the longest, thickest dildo I had ever seen.

We were both completely naked and Rose was sucking on my nipples.

Rose started to finger me, almost making me cum.

Then she put the dildo in her mouth, lubing it with her tongue.

"Spread your legs as far as you can Alice." Rose said. I could see why this thing had to be at least 5 inches thick.

Rose spread my legs and made me push them towards my stomach so that I was fully exposed.

I could feel the cold pink dildo at my entrance.

"Rose is it going to fit?" I didn't think someone could fit something that big into someone's cunt.

"It will fit; just spread your legs more."

Rose started to push the dildo into my sobbing cunt.

"Ohh Fuck!" I could feel my pussy stretching.

I realized that it was a two sided dildo when Rose started to insert it into her beautiful pussy.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She moaned.

The dildo was only about an inch and a half in me. But Rose started to thrust.

The dildo went so far into me, stretching me farther than I thought possible.

It went beyond my sweet spot.

"Fuck Rose, fuck me harder you bitch!"

"Damn Alice! God I'm gonna fuck you so hard, your pussy will never be the same. Get on your knees Alice."

I turned over and sat up on my knees, the dildo turning inside me.

Rose slapped my ass again and again. Making me wet.

"Do you like that Alice; you're a fucking naughty girl."

"Yes, yes, Rose I'm naughty. Shit fuck….fuck me harder!"

Rose started to thrust, each time, her pussy connected with mine. The dildo mostly going into me.

Rose reached up and started stroking my clit violently. My walls clamped down on the dildo and a came.

But Rose kept thrusting harder and harder, stroking my clit faster than anyone has ever.

"FUCK ROSE FUCK, stop thrusting, your killing me!!!"

"No way Alice not until I cum!"

Rose started thrusting so hard, that I couldn't even think straight.

I had more than half of the dildo in me, and my eyes started to roll back in my head.

"Fuck yea, oh yes Alice, yes!!"

Rose came, and finally stop thrusting.

I fell down to the seat of the car.

"Jesus Christ Rose, were you trying to kill me. My cunt is never gonna be the same. That and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to walk again." I said.

The dildo was still in both of us, our pussies touching each other.

"Yeah but it was amazing wasn't it?" Rose said.

"Yeah it was."

**BPOV**

"What?" Edward practically screamed. I had to muffle a laugh.

Edward sat up in the bed and Jasper came to sit down beside me.

"Well I noticed that they weren't on the couch on looked outside to see if their car was there. It was. And I heard Alice and Rose telling Alice to spread her legs further and then…" Jasper was cut off.

"Please don't tell me anymore! I don't want to know!" Edward said.

"Yeah, I kind of think I'm scarred for life." I said covering my eyes and laughing.

I was really tired and really wanted to go to bed.

"What time is it?" I asked laying back down.

"It's 5 o' clock." Jasper said rolling over so he was half on me.

"Why Bells?" Edward asked. Apparently he was calmed down. I had to admit though that was pretty hilarious. I mean your two sisters getting it on in their car. That was just some funny shit.

"Well, I'm really tired, but Chinese food sounds so good right now. You two have no idea." I said smiling.

"And so the cravings begin. I will go order some Chinese food, and will tell Alice and Rose to get the fuck out of our driveway." Edward exclaimed, getting some clothes on and walking to the kitchen.

"Until he gets back, you should close your eyes you've had a long day sweetheart." Jasper said pulling to covers over my naked body.

"Mhm, okay." I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. Drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**30 minutes later…**

"Bella…Bella wake upp…"

I smelled orange chicken and what was that smell? Chow mien noodles. Yum!

My eyes opened.

Edward had the boxes of Chow mien and orange chicken under my nose.

"Ha, told you that would wake her up." Jasper said laughing.

I sat up and grabbed a fork.

"So Edward, what happened with Alice and Rosalie?" I asked trying really hard not the laugh. Jasper saw that, and stiffened a laugh.

"Well babe…As I was walking out Rose drove off as fast as she could. So I think maybe they knew we caught them." Edward said putting eating some crab ragoon.

We spent the next couple of hours feeding each other and laughing about Alice and Rosalie.

At about eight, I started to yawn.

"Bella, you get some sleep. Jasper and I will get the house cleaned up. Plus, you need your sleep we have an ultrasound in the morning." Edward said kissing my forehead and cleaning up the food.

"Ultrasound?" Jasper said getting out of the bed.

"Yeah tomorrow at 9." Edward said.

"Can I come?" Jasper asked.

"Sure!" I said laughing.

**Thank you all for the reviews I appreciate it. The next chapter: ultrasound. Also would everyone be okay with me skipping forward a couple of months, that way we can learn what the baby is sooner?**


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

We were at the doctor's office in the waiting room. I was sitting on Edward's lap and holding Jasper's hand. I don't know why I was so anxious. I mean this was just to see if the baby is healthy and when I was due.

It's not like this is the one where we find out what the sex of the baby is.

"Bella Swan?" A nurse called from behind the counter.

"You ready babe?" Edward asked, lifting me off his lap.

"Yeah."

Edward and I walked hand and hand together. Jasper behind us.

I kept looking back to make sure he was still there.

"I'm not going to leave darlin'" Jasper said laughing.

"Okay, Bella I need you to sit on the chair here and Dr. Casanova will be in shortly." She said leaving.

As she left, I started fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. I was completely nervous.

"Bella, you okay? You seem like are completely stressed about something." Edward said grabbing my hand.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just nervous and I really wanted this to be the one where we can find out what I am having." I said looking at Edward then Jasper.

Before anyone else could say anything, Dr. Casanova came in.

She was tall and brunette. With extremely big boobs. I had to look to make sure Edward and Jasper weren't looking. And they weren't.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Michelle Casanova." She said holding out her hand.

"Hello." I said shaking her hand.

"Now, which one of you is the father?" She asked.

Okay wow, that was a normal question but not in this relationship. I liked to think that this was Jasper's baby just as much as it was Edward's. But I kept going back to thinking that, no, it wasn't at all Jasper's, it was Edward's.

Edward answered.

"I'm the father."

"Okay, well let's get started. Bella I need you to life your shirt up, this might be cold." She said squeezing the clear goo on my stomach.

She pulled the computer over closer to the table, and put the thing that looked like a mouse on my stomach.

Immediately we heard a heartbeat, and instantly tears streamed down my face.

Edward grasping my hand, Jasper putting his hand on my leg.

"Okay, it looks like we have a healthy baby here and by its size I would say you are about a month and a half along, you should be due in late October. Now this is the baby right here." She said pointing to a little dot on the machine.

I didn't see it.

But Edward and Jasper did, I could tell by the look on their faces.

"Okay, everything is done here. Bella if you want you can schedule your next appointment at the front desk."

When she left, I broke down.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I can't see it. I can't see the baby."

Jasper held up the picture that Michelle printed out, "its right here Bella."

But I still didn't see it. Edward knew that.

"Come on lets go get some lunch, and then we will figure this out." Edward said.

Edward scheduled the next appointment. The one to find the sex of the baby, in two months. While he did that Jasper took me to the car.

"Bella, it will be okay. Most people don't see the baby the first time they go in for an ultrasound. But you will, just look at it for a while. It will be okay baby." Jasper said pulling me into his shoulder.

Jasper put me in the back of the car and he and Edward sat in front.

Jasper drove.

"Where to for lunch?"

"Del Taco." I said slowly.

"Del Taco it is."

After we ate and everything we went home. Pulling up into the driveway I looked up to see Rose's car. Alice in the seat next to her.

"Do you think they're doing it with each other again?" Jasper asked laughing.

Edward laughed, "If they are I really don't want to see. Why two sisters would do that together in their brother's driveway is just beyond me."

Edward came around and got the door for me.

Looking me in the eyes he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck moaning.

Jasper came over.

"You guys, later tonight when Rose and Alice aren't here please." He said.

Edward and I laughed.

We walked up the driveway and Alice and Rose got out of the car.

"Bella! How did the ultrasound go?" Alice said running over to me and hugging me.

"Good." I said handing her the ultrasound picture.

Rose and Alice both noticed the baby in the picture.

Which made me cry more, but they didn't notice.

"We just came by for a little bit, we have to be somewhere in like 10 minutes." Rose said.

"Where you going?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"Uh…..nowhere. But we gotta go by." Alice said as she and Rose got into the car and drove away.

"Alrighty let's go inside." Jasper said.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a bit." I said. I was really tired and I just wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Okay Bella let us know if you need anything." Jasper said.

I went to the bedroom and laid down underneath the covers.

My eyelids felt heavy.

I lay there for about 20 minutes, when I heard the door creak open.

"Can I come in baby?" It was Jasper.

"Sure."

He came in and got underneath the covers with me pulling me to him.

We just lay there for a little bit, until Jasper started to suck on my neck.

I turned to face him and kissed him eagerly.

Next thing I knew all of our clothes were on the floor.

"Wow your anxious!" I said.

"Cause I haven't been in your amazingly tight pussy for so long."

"Mhm, I love it when you talk dirty to me." I said.

Jasper looked surprised.

"You do?"

"Yep."

Jasper laid kisses all down my stomach stopping at the delta of hair.

He pushed my knees up and lowered his mouth to my womanhood.

"Jasper…." I moaned as he fucked me with his tongue.

Just as I felt my release, he stopped and came back up to kiss me.

"That wasn't nice." I said.

"Sorry." He said smiling as he positioned his rock hard cock at my entrance.

With one hard thrust he was fully in me.

"FUCK…Bella fuck." Jasper said laying kisses all over me.

He stayed where he was for a minute.

"Jasper move please."

And he did.

He started with slow thrusts and then picked up his pace.

"Harder, oh god Jasper. Harder faster FUCK!" I screamed as he thrusted harder and faster.

Then I felt my release.

I screamed Jasper's name as I milked his cock, as he screamed mine.

When we were finished Jasper laid down on the bed beside me.

"What happened to Edward?" I asked.

"Right here baby, I was watching you the whole time. Fucking turn on if you ask me."

**Thanks for reviews. I am going to skip forward to the ultrasound were they find out what the baby is. But I can't write more unless people tell me what they want the baby to be! At least 5 reviews and I will continue!!! Love ya'll -M**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a short chapter for all of you who want to know where Rose and Alice went!**

**APOV**

Alice and I got in the car and drove off. Not looking in the rearview mirror at Jasper, Edward, and Bella.

"Do you think they know where we're going?" Rose asked me.

"Not really."

We were going to a hotel to meet my boyfriend James.

He found out about Rose and me and that one day in the car outside Edward's house.

Of course James was totally turned on by it. We decided we would meet him for a threesome at the hotel down the street from Edward's house.

When we got there, James had already checked in.

We walked into the room and he immediately pulled Rose into a kiss, cupping her ass.

"Don't forget about me!" I said feeling left out.

James came over to me, pulling my shirt off and kissing between my breasts.

Mhmmmmm.

"Both of you on the bed now. Strip your clothes. You have both been very very bad girls and I am going to have to punish you like you have never been punished before." James said.

As I was stripping my clothes I noticed a small blue box on the nightstand.

"What's that baby?" I asked pointing to the box.

"You will so find out." He said coming up behind me and cupping my breasts. Pulling my bottom towards is hard erection.

I'm not a slut, but I have had sex with a lot of guys, and James had the biggest cock out of all of them. He was almost as big as the dildo Rose fucked me with.

James laid me down on the bed.

"Rose sit on Alice's face and let her pleasure you I will pleasure her." James commanded.

Rose came and put her sobbing pussy to my lips. I immediately spread her folds with my fingers and licked her up in down.

"Mhm Alice."

Then James went to work on me.

He started by stroking my clit then licking it.

"James, that feels so good."

James stuck a finger into my cunt and then two.

I started to fuck Rose with my tongue.

"Alice spread your legs."

I spread my legs and he rammed his whole fist in to me.

"Ohhhhh FUCK!"

It hurt really bad but felt so good.

I felt James reach behind him, taking his fist out of me.

Rose was starting to thrust her hips.

"Wait Rose, hold it."

"I can't Alice, I can't"

"Yes you can!" I yelled to her pussy making her lips quiver.

James inserted 3 fingers into me.

Then I felt a sharp pain on my clit. James had put a nipple clamp on my clit.

"You're naughty Alice; I felt your cunt clamp down on me when I did that. But there is more torturing to come."

Then Rose cummed all over my face and I licked up all of it.

"Uhhhh Alice! Yea!" She yelled.

"Rose." James said.

Rose got up and walked into the bathroom quickly.

"Where…." I tried to say

"Shhh."

James started to get more stuff out of the blue box.

I had no idea what half of the things were but one was a curved purple spiky thing. Then there was this big beady strip thing. And then he pulled out this huge strap on dildo that had a smaller dildo on it too.

But the dildo, I mean this thing was fucking huge, bigger than the one Rose used.

Rose came back in.

"Alice stand up for a minute." James told me.

I got up off the bed and then Rose came towards James. He strapped the strap on dildo on her and then placed the little dildo into her roughly.

"Mhm yes baby." She moaned.

Then she went to lay her back on the bed. James then scooted his butt until he was against Rose's pussy, lying on his back.

"Alice I want you to slid your ass onto my cock, and then stick your pussy on the dildo that Rose is wearing can you do that for me?" James asked turning his head to look at me.

"Yeah" I said climbing on to the bed.

I lowered my ass onto James' cock, facing Rose.

"That's right baby, oh yeah!" James yelled as he filled me.

I had never been fucked in the ass before but it felt so good. Most people said it hurt.

Then I went to Rosalie.

That dildo was NOT going to fit in me it was way to think and way too long.

But I spread my legs far, and positioned the dildo at my entrance, Rose spreading my folds to help.

"James," I moaned "It's not going to fit! It's too big."

James growled.

"Make it fit you horny bitch," He said pushing my hips as hard as he could down on the dildo.

"OWWWWWW! FUCK you asshole!" The dildo was all the way into me. My pussy stretched so wide it hurt like hell. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Move goddammit." James commanded.

I started the move. Up and down up and down.

Then James took a spiky soft vibrator out of the chest.

"Rose."

Rose took the vibrator and turned it on what looked like extra high.

Then she put it to my pussy. It was going fast I couldn't help but yell out.

"ROSE!!!! Stop oh my god I can't take it!!!!!"

I wanted to reach to push her hand away, but James was holding my hands behind my back.

Rose took the vibrator away from my clit and put it to hers.

"OH fuck!!! YEA! Fuck me!" She yelled.

Her body started to quiver violently as she came.

She put the vibrator back to my clit and held it there hardly on its fastest speed.

I felt my walls starting to clamp down.

"Alice baby, you better come I can't hold on any longer!"

Then I felt him come into my ass.

Rose still had the vibrator on my clit as I hit my peak.

She kept it there for as long as she could.

Making my orgasm go on and on.

When it was finally done, Rose turned off the vibrator and I climbed off the dildo and James' cock.

My pussy hurt like hell from the dildo and my ass hurt too.

But that was the best sex I ever had.

"Now Alice are you ever going to fuck your sister again?" James asked.

"No James."

"Good because if you do, the dildo will be bigger, and you will be so tortured you'll never want to have sex again."

**Okay everyone! That's that. Lol. The next chapter is going to take a little while to update because it's going to be really long. I will be skipping forward two and a half months. There will also be a really big surprise. But let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, for all of you that were like, Rose and Alice being sisters is gross.**

**I have decided that they aren't sisters but they act like it and everyone sees them as sisters!**

**So, if you could stop with the gross comments, they aren't really sisters. LOL but thank you for the reviews.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: I will start it tonight, I should have it up by Saturday, I'm hoping. It's going to be a long chapter and I still need people to vote on what they want the baby to be!**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE  
-M**

**P.S- really sorry for those who thought this one another chapter, i just had to make that clear!**


	17. Chapter 17

**2 ½ months later…..**

**EPOV**

Bella was 4 ½ months pregnant now.

I admit she was a lot bigger that I thought a 4 ½ pregnant woman would be.

But she always wanted sex.

Her whole life was sex sex sex.

My dad told me she would want sex all the time, and then go to never wanting it.

I think between Jasper and I she must have had sex like 4 times a day.

I was sleeping in bed when I felt something crawl onto my lap and straddle me.

"Huh?" I said opening my eyes. I looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning. Jasper was sound asleep with his back facing to me.

I looked back up. Bella was sitting on my lap.

"Bella what's wrong?" I said laughing.

"Make love to me Edward!" She moaned.

I laughed.

"Bella, sweetie, it's 2 in the morning. You've got to be tired."

"No actually I'm not; I have like this crazy craving for sex." She said as I laid my hands on her growing tummy.

"You heard the woman make love to her!!!!" Jasper said turning over to face us.

"Yea, make love to the woman!" Bella said laughing.

By this time I was cracking up.

"Fine! I will endure having sex with you!" I teased her.

"You to do that, I really don't feel good so I'm going back to sleep." Jasper said pulling to covers over his head and going to sleep.

Bella only had a tank top and some boy shorts off, and I rid of them quickly.

I pushed Bella off of me and laid her back down on the bed.

I got rid of my boxers.

"Edward?"

"Yeah baby girl."

"I want to be on top." She said as she sat up and pushed me on the bed.

She straddled my waist.

"Okkkay!" I said laughing.

Jasper stirred in his sleep.

"Fuck sleeping." He said ridding of his boxers.

Bella lowered herself onto me, and Jasper got up on his knees.

Bella took his cock in her mouth and started deep throating him as I grabbed her hips and moved her up and down.

"God you mouth feels so fucking good Bella!" Jasper moaned.

"You…you should feel her goddamn pussy Jasper! Oh fuck Bella!" I moaned.

Bella started to bounce on me faster and harder.

Jasper hips started to buck as he came.

Bella swallowed all of it.

Jasper came down and leaned into kiss me.

I moaned as he forced his tongue into me.

"Edward, Edward I'm so close." Bella screamed.

I was probably closer then she was.

Jasper moved to stroke Bella's clit violently.

He moved his head down and licked her clit, his tongue brushing against my erection.

"Jasper, Edward, FUCK FUCK SHIT!!!!!!!!!!" Bella screamed our names as she hit her orgasm.

Jasper fell back onto the pillow next to me and Bella leaned forward and rested her head on my chest.

I felt myself grow soft inside of her.

"Thank you Edward, Jasper." She said softly and slowly.

"You're welcome." We both said laughing.

Jasper moved over a little bit, and I knew it was so the Bella could lie between us.

I lifted Bella off of me and she lay down on her stomach between us.

"Wait. When Bella's like really pregnant can we still have sex?" Jasper asked.

Bella was half asleep but replied with a "NO."

"No, because that's when you'll be able to touch the baby." I said grinning at Jasper.

"Touch the baby?" Jasper asked wide-eyed.

He was good with all this baby stuff.

"With your cock, big guy." Bella said patting his chest.

Jasper just laughed and snuggled into Bella.

"Good night you guys." I said.

"Night." They both said.

I woke up in the morning to find myself naked and alone in bed.

Great way to wake up!!

WRONG!

I lay in bed for a little bit thinking about Bella and Jasper.

Bella was over Renee and Phil now; I think she totally forgot about that. Although, she thought about her father from time to time, wondering if he'd be excited about her being pregnant.

I was excited to become a father, but scared at the same time. How was I going to hold the baby? Feed it? Love it? I knew Bella was going to be a great mother. I couldn't wait to find out what the baby was. A boy or a girl would be fine with me.

The three of us hadn't really talked about baby names. But one night when I was talking to Jasper, he said that after she has the baby and her and I got married, that he would go his separate ways. I knew Bella would freak. Jasper said he would find someone to love too. Whether a man or a woman, he didn't know.

But I knew we would have to do one thing before he left.

And that was the paternity test. Bella was positive that the baby was mine, but I had to make sure. I don't want to find out when the kid is ten that his or her father is really Jasper and not me.

That would crush Bella and me.

I decided to get out of bed and go find Bella.

It was Wednesday so Jasper was at work.

Since I was the CEO of a major law firm, I had decided to take most of Bella's pregnancy off. I wanted to be there for everything.

I walked down the hall to find Bella lying on the couch under some blankets.

She looked horrible.

Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like her nose had been running.

"Honey what's wrong?" I said sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Her eyes fluttered open, "I don't feel good." She moaned.

I felt her forehead.

"You're burning up baby. I will go get you some ice water." I said getting up.

When I came back with the ice water Bella was sitting up. She had on her M&M pajamas.

"Thank you." She said taking the glass from me. She took a couple of sips and then set the glass down on the coffee table.

"What happened? You were fine last night, or should I say this morning."

"I don't know I woke up because of a sharp pain in my back so I got up and walked around. Then I got light headed so I lay down on the couch. Now I have a headache and a sore throat." She said weakly laying back down.

"Okay lay here and get some rest. I am going to call Dr. Casanova."

**BPOV**

Edward was such a great man. He always looked after me.

I could see the look of worry in his face when I told him what had happened.

As he went to call the doctor, I turned on my side, looking at my swollen belly.

Honestly, it looked like I was pregnant with twins by this point.

God, I hope I'm not having twins. That would be the scariest thing ever.

Edward came back and sat on the couch next to me.

"The doctor said that the pains and everything or normal. But…She did say that we needed to schedule an appointment for the sex of the baby ultrasound. SO I scheduled it for tomorrow at noon." Edward said looking into my eyes.

"The sex of the baby?" I asked.

Things had gone by so quickly, I wasn't ready to find out what I was having. I admit I was scared.

"Yea, you know the one where we see if it has a dick or a pussy." Edward said laughing.

"Edward!" I said slapping him on the chest.

"What!?"

"Don't talk about our baby like that!" I said laughing.

Edward started tickling me.

"I like the sound of 'our' baby." He said tickling me over and over again.

"Edward stop, please. It tickles!!!" I said laughing so hard there were tears in my eyes.

"That's why it's called…" Edward was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"Urg, I will go get it." Edward said getting off me and walking to the door.

I sat up and looked towards the door.

"Hey Edward!"

It was Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey mom and dad." He said giving them a hug.

"Sorry we didn't call, but we figured we would take you and Bella to lunch, if that was okay?" Carlisle said walking into the house.

"Yeah sounds great. I'm starving." I said.

Seemed like I was always hungry.

They all laughed.

"We will go get ready. Um, feel free to watch the TV." Edward said grabbing my arm and leading me towards the bedroom.

"You know I really hate it when people interrupt like that." Edward said closing the door.

"I don't. Especially when your tickling me like that." I said laughing.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"That's okay, I will get you back later."

"Oh great! I can't wait!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Watch it girl, I don't want to have to punish a pregnant girl!"

"Whatever!" I said breaking his grip and trying to find something to wear.

I put on some maternity jeans and a blue t-shirt.

I turned around to find Edward staring at me.

"What that hell are you staring at?" I asked laughing.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful when you're pregnant." Edward said walking up to me and placing his hands on my stomach.

"Edward, you're embarrassing me and your parents are waiting for us."

"Okayyyy…lets go."

**EPOV**

We ended up going to the Claim Jumper on the pier.

Bella was incredibly hungry and ended up getting some shrimp pasta.

"So Bella is being pregnant fun?" My mom asked laughing.

Bella thought about it for a moment.

"Not all the time." She said with a smile.

I knew what she meant. It was the fact that she couldn't sleep on her stomach, which was the only comfortable way she slept before she was pregnant. The fact that she couldn't eat certain food was killing her I knew that. And finally the fact that she was huge wasn't going over with her well.

"When do you find out what the baby is?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow at noon." I said gladly.

We finished up eating and Bella excused herself to the bathroom.

**BPOV**

As I was walking to the bathroom –seemed like I had to go a lot these days seeing as I had a baby sitting on my balder – someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella."

I turned around to find Jacob staring at me.

"What do you want Jacob? Are you here to harass me?"

"Actually no, I came to say I was sorry. I didn't mean to say that stuff, or try to pick a fight that one morning with Edward when you guys went to breakfast. I also wanted to say congratulations." Jacob said looking me in the eyes.

"Um… thank you." I said slowly.

"I also wanted to say this…" Jacob wrapped his arms around me waist and lowered his lips to my mouth. He kissed me gently and then pushed his tongue through my lips. I tried as hard as I could to push him, but I couldn't do it. So I just stood there with my hands at my sides, until he gave up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Edward walked up to us.

"I was just kissing Bella, Edward that's all" Jacob said turning around.

I started crying hardly. I have no idea why (I was really emotional lately), but I think Edward yelling and Jacob just kissing me, freaked me out.

"Bella, all I did was kiss you stop your damn crying." Jacob said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him away.

"Get your sorry ass out of here now. If it wasn't for Bella's sake I would kick your ass right here." Edward said coming to me and wrapping me in his arms.

"Okay man, I'll leave."

Jacob left and Edward tried to calm me down.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm not mad, I saw him kiss you. It's okay, stop crying baby."

"What…what about your parents." I said between cries.

"Carlisle got a call from the hospital so he had to go in. Good thing we took separate cars. Common let's get home. Jasper is probably wondering where we are."

"Okay."

On the ride home Edward tried to calm me down. He was probably just as confused as I was as to why I was crying.

When we pulled into the drive way, Jasper's car was there.

We walked in and Jasper immediately came to me.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"Jacob Black kissed her in Claim Jumper." Edward said angrily.

"You guys, I really just want to go to bed."

"Its 3 in the afternoon Bella." Edward said.

"I know I'm just tired."

"Okay baby." Jasper said.

I went to the bedroom and put some pajamas on. The only comfortable thing I wanted to wear now a days.

I laid down on the bed thinking. Being pregnant was tough on me. I sometimes couldn't handle it.

As I thought about everything that happened I drifted off to sleep….

"Bella sweetheart wake up we need to leave for the ultrasound soon."

I opened my eyes.

Edward was sitting beside me on the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked. I know I didn't sleep that long. If it was almost time to go to the ultrasound, that's like 13 hours.

"Its 11:30. You slept for a long time. But we need to leave like now, and Jasper can't come he had to go the bar."

"Holy shit!" I said getting out of bed and getting my clothes on.

I pulled my hair up quickly into a bun.

"Okay let's go." I said looking at Edward still on the bed.

"I didn't mean you had to get ready that fast." He said leading me out to the car and laughing.

In what seemed like forever we were finally in the waiting room.

"Are you excited?" Edward asked.

"Yeah kind of." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Bella Swan?" The nurse called.

We got up and followed the nurse into the ultrasound room.

Dr. Casanova was already in there setting up.

"Okay Bella I need you to lift your shirt up like usual and we will find out what your having ok?"

"Okay." I said.

She put the cold gel on my stomach and then moved the mouse thing around my stomach.

"Okay Bella and Edward it looks like you two are going to be having twins!"

**CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry that took so long. I promised you all a long chapter, but this week long headache has been killing me. I will try to update soon. Tell me what you think though.!**


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Did you say twins?" I asked totally freaked out

"Yes, actually I did. Wouldn't you like to know the sex of the twins?" Dr. Casanova asked.

I looked at Bella. She was sitting there staring at her stomach.

She looked up at me with scared eyes.

"Bella do you want to know the sex?" I asked her.

"Sss..sure."

"Okay, let's just take a look here. Alright it seems you are having a boy and…oh a little girl. Congratulations. I will let you two talk for a little while."

Dr. Casanova left the room and I looked up at Bella.

She was still staring at her stomach, holding it.

"Bella, are…are you okay?" I asked.

"Edward…how are we going to raise twins? I…I oh my god." She started crying.

I got up and sat on the chair with her.

"Bella…shhh…its okay. We will get through this. Not only will these twins have us to raise them but they have Jasper, and all of our family." I felt weird saying that. It was mainly just my family; Jasper didn't talk to his parents, and Bella's family well…

"I love you Edward." Bella said looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much Bella."

I leaned in to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I licked her lips and we both moaned.

And of fucking course! the door opened and Dr. Casanova came in.

"Alright, well here are a couple of print-outs of your twins. You can schedule your appointment and then you are free to go." She said.

We scheduled the appointment and then headed home.

Jasper was home, almost running to us when we walked in the door.

But when he noticed Bella's puffy eyes he skidded to a halt.

"What..What's wrong?" He said, looking like he was going to cry.

Bella laughed and then looked at me as if asking who should tell him.

I nodded for her to do it. After all, she was the one pregnant.

"Its, a boy and a girl!!!" Bella said hugging him.

"That's great! Wait… it is possible for one to be mine and the other to be Edwards?" Jasper asked.

"Okay seriously, can we not talk about this right now, this is totally freaking me, but we will find out after they are born okay." Bella rushed out.

Jasper just looked at her.

"Pregnant women are so moody." Jasper said laughing.

"Alright, I am going to go change into some pajamas." Bella said walking into the bathroom.

Jasper and I looked at each other and raced after Bella.

We walked in right when she was taking her shirt off.

"What in the world you two!" She said covering herself with the shirt.

"Bed now!" I said laughing.

She walked over and laid across the bed laughing.

Jasper walked over to her and pulled her pants down, bringing her boy-shorts with them, as I took off my clothes.

Once Jasper got his clothes off, I climbed on top of Bella.

I kissed her breasts gently, and then sucked on her nipple.

"Edward..." She moaned.

"What do you want Bella?"

"Edward, I want you to skip the fore-play and just make love to me."

Jasper laughed.

"Whatever you say baby." I said.

I positioned myself at her entrance and Jasper put some lube around my asshole and stuck two of his fingers in, getting my ready for his cock.

I thrust into Bella, "Dammit!" I moaned.

Bella's pussy was always just so fucking tight that I thought I would come the second I entered her.

Jasper put his cock in my ass.

"Mhm Edward."

"Fuck Jasper, Oh Bella, so tight Jesus."

"Edward faster please, I can't take it you're going to slow." Bella moaned.

I bent down and took her left nipple in my mouth, as I increased my pace.

Jasper and I soon found a rhythm that was pleasuring to us both.

Bella's moans started to increase and I need so was close.

I reached down and pinched her bundle of nerves and rubbed it vigorously.

"Edward god, I'm gonna cum." Jasper said from behind me.

Jasper came in my ass making us both scream out.

I started to increase my pace on Bella's clit.

"OH GOD EDWARD. Fuck. Fuck." She screamed as euphoria hit her.

Her toes curled, and her eyes went to the back of her head, her body shaking the whole time.

I screamed out Bella's name as I filled her with my seed.

Jasper was already lying down on the bed beside Bella, so I fell down on to her other side.

"I love you guys both." Bella said looking at us both.

"Love you to Bella, and I love you too Jasper." I said.

"I love you both too." Jasper said.

"So what are we going to name these twins?" Bella said cupping her naked belly in her hands.

"What do you want to name them?" Jasper said.

"Well I was thinking of Anthony for the boy." She said.

"I like that name." I said.

"So do I." Jasper said.

"What about the girl?" I asked.

"I thought I would leave that to you two."

"Are you sure?" Jasper said.

"Yeah, I get to name the boy and you two can name the girl. But don't do anything like Francis because I will kill you."

We all both laughed.

I noticed Bella was drifting off to sleep, so I grabbed a huge blanket to cover all three of us.

Jasper was already asleep by the time we all got situated.

"Guess her was tired." Bella said, turning on to her side to face me.

I laughed.

"Go to sleep baby." I said as I started to sing her favorite song: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Your Guardian Angel

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_[to fade]_

**The Next Day…**

I got called into work and decided to take Bella with me. I had a couple of meetings with some clients.

Bella stayed in my office with me the whole time. Half of the time she was laughing about things with my secretary Jessica Stanley.

They had apparently gone to high school together.

At around noon, Bella was sitting on the couch in my office and I excused myself to the bathroom.

On the way to the bathroom I passed my parents.

"Hey mom, dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We just came to see how you were." My mom said.

"Oh well, I will be right back, but you two can sit in my office." I said.

When I got back from the bathroom, Bella was nowhere in sight. I looked around for her but couldn't find her.

"Looking for something Edward?" my dad asked.

"No, I think I am losing my mind." I laughed. "So what's up?"

I sat down in my chair and immediately felt something cup my pants, almost making me hard.

I looked down to see Bella's brown eyes looking at me. She reached up and undid my pants, pulling them and my boxers down to my knees.

"Not much, same old same old. What about you? How is Bella?" My mom asked.

" Uhhh…I'm…I'm doing good. I decided to stay home with Bella for most of her pregnancy. And she is doing well. We went yesterday to find out what she is having..." I said.

My mom just looked at me, as if telling me to get on with it. Bella took my cock into her mouth.

"It's twins!" I almost jumped out of my seat when Bella did that. Did she know who much trouble she could get me in with my parents here? "A boy and girl. She wants to name the boy Anthony, and left the girl to Jasper and me." I said pounding my fists on the desk as Bella swirled her tongue around the head.

"Edward that's great!" My mom said.

"Congratulations, son." My dad said.

"Yeah I know." I squeaked.

"Edward are you okay?" My mom asked.

I think my dad knew what was going on, because he was just smiling at me.

"Yeah…" I whispered. I was so close it wasn't even funny.

"Alrighty well we are going to go" My mom said.

"Oh my god…I'm gonna cum…" I said lightly.

"Your gonna come where Edward?" My mom said, my dad trying to hold back a laugh.

"Umm… oh I am going to come over soon, yeah Bella, Jasper and me." I said.

Good cover up Edward!

"Oh okay, well just call us when you know when." My mom said happily.

"By Edward." My dad said laughing as they left the office.

"Oh god Bella!!!!" I said as I came in her mouth.

She swallowed it all, and licked me clean.

She came out from under the desk and sat on my lap.

"You're welcome." She said kissing me.

"Mhm, thank you."

"Let's go home." She said.

"Home sounds good." I said.

**Okay, that's the end of that chapter. I will skip forward to where Bella has the baby, if that is okay with everyone. But I might not get that chapter up till like this weekend, because it is going to be very long! But thanks for the reviews and any suggestions or comments let me know!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I am skipping like 5 months or so forward, so Bella is 8 1/2 months pregnant (I had to do 8 ½ months because twins always come early!) and its going to be in Edward's point of view and some Jasper's because I don't want to be descriptive with the birth! Thanks for the reviews and I don't own the characters, SM does.**

**EPOV**

Bella was 8 ½ months pregnant and due any day. She was constantly moody and didn't want sex anymore. Even though we couldn't have sex, because 1- Jasper was totally freaked out about touching the babies with his…you know…and 2- It was just uncomfortable for Bella.

"I feel like a fucking cow." She said one day looking in the mirror at herself.

"Babe you're not a cow, I think you look sexy." I said.

"Yeah, being pregnant makes you look really hot." Jasper said.

She looked at us both and then walked out of the room.

"I cannot wait till she has those babies!" Jasper said laughing.

"I know. But are you going to stay with us. I mean you know date and what not, but it would crush Bella's heart if you left." I said looking at Jasper.

Jasper came and gave me a hug.

"I'm not going to leave Edward. Sure, I will date around I mean you and Bella are going to be married and have twins to raise, but I will always be here, just with a couple of girlfriends…or boyfriends from time to time."

"Alright. I love you man."

"Love you to Edward." Jasper said giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

"Alright let's go find Bella." I said.

We found Bella lying on the couch watching Two and a Half Men, and she looked tired and sick.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked as Jasper and I sat down on the couch with her.

"I honestly don't know, I just don't feel good." She said looking up at me.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Jasper asked.

"No I kind of just want to lay here for a little while." She said.

About 20 minutes later Bella excused herself to the restroom.

"Edward what do you think is taking her so long?" Jasper asked me.

He was right Bella had been in the bathroom for about 10 minutes now.

"I will go look for her."

I walked down the hall and Bella walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach.

"Bella…"

"Edward we need to leave now, my water broke." She said.

I didn't say anything; Jasper heard her and got her to the car as I got her hospital bag.

It was 8:30 at night and I was driving like a mad man to the hospital.

"Edward drive faster please." Bella moaned from the back of the car.

Her contractions were really close and she wanted to push really bad.

I was afraid if I didn't get there quicker, our twins would be born in the backseat of my car.

"Bella you have to stop pushing." Jasper said.

"I can't Edward pull over please!" Bella screamed.

I knew I should have just kept going, but Bella was pushing.

I pulled the car over; we were about 10 miles away from the hospital.

I got out of the car and went around to Bella's side.

She had on a dress, thank god. That would make this so much easier.

"Edward call Dr. Casanova, tell her where we are, and to get down here." Jasper said.

**JPOV  
**

As Edward called Dr. Casanova, I removed Bella's underwear and crouched in the car between her legs.

"Bella if you can start pushing." She immediately gave one huge push, making no progress, and then fell back down to the seat of the car with a gasp.

"Jasper I can't, it hurts!!!!!!!" Bella screamed.

God, I hated to see her like this. Her face beat read and in pain. I was hoping Dr. Casanova would come with an ambulance, I cannot deliver these babies.

Edward came running to the car, "She is coming with an ambulance." Edward yelled.

He opened the door where Bella's head was.

"It's going to be okay Bella; you're going to be fine." Edward said soothing her.

"No….It hurts Edward it hurts." Bella moaned.

I listened into the distance and heard the ambulance, I could see it coming up the street and it halted to a stop right next to our car.

"The ambulance is here Bella; it's going to be okay." I said.

**14 hours later…**

**EPOV**

Jasper and I sat on each side of Bella, on the hospital bed.

She made it to the hospital in the ambulance, and after 13 ½ hours of labor (not long if you think about it) she delivered our son and daughter.

Jasper was holding Anthony Michael Cullen.

Anthony had the biggest green eyes, a definite trait from me, and the cutest blonde hair, from me too.

He looked just like Bella wanted.

And I, I was holding my daughter.

She was the most beautiful thing in the world.

And Jasper and I had decided to name her Emma Rose Cullen.

In a way I thought she looked like Jasper. She had curly hair. Yea I know, babies aren't born with a lot of hair, but you could tell she was going to have curly hair.

Maybe what Jasper said was true after all. Maybe Emma was his and Anthony was mine.

I looked over at Bella.

"You doing okay Bella?" I asked.

"Mhm, yeah, just really tired, what the hell time is it?" She said.

"Girl I know you didn't just cuss, with the babies in here." Jasper said laughing.

Bella and I laughed too

"It's 9 in the morning." I said looking at the clock.

I had called my family and they would be here at about 10.

"Can I sleep until your parents get here?" She asked.

I laughed, "Yes go ahead we will go get something to eat."

As Bella fell asleep Jasper and I took the babies to the nursery.

"Jasper go ahead to the cafeteria, I will be there in a minute." I said to him exiting the nursery.

"Kay." He said walking down the hall.

I walked up to Dr. Casanova, who was just exiting Bella's room.

"Um, Dr. Casanova, I was wondering could I ask you a favor." I said.

"Of course Edward, what's up?"

"Well, here's the thing, Bella, Jasper, and I are all kind of dating and…" I didn't know what to say.

"And you are wondering if I can do a paternity test on the twins to see who belongs to who?" Thank god she knew what I was trying to say.

"Yea." I said quietly.

"Alright I will do that, and have the results by tonight." She said.

"Thank you."

"No problem, now go eat you need some food."

I walked down the hall thinking.

I really wanted Anthony and Emma to be just mine. But if they were Jasper's that was fine too. That meant that he would be with us forever. But what happens if they are just Jasper's? Do I tell him or do I just ignore it and live that lie for the rest of my life?

Who knows…?

My parents visited for about an hour and then decided to leave, because Bella wanted to go back to sleep.

Alice and Rose just loved the twins. They really didn't want to leave, and Emmett had to practically pull them out.

I was wondering if that was normal for her to be so tired. And a nurse said it was, especially after giving birth to twins naturally.

Jasper and I went home and took showers, fed the babies and watched some TV all day.

Jasper was just trying to stay away from boredom.

But I was trying to past the time until Dr. Casanova had the results.

Finally at 8:00 Dr. Casanova pulled me aside with the results.

"Alright Edward I have the results."

"Okay…"

"It says here that the babies are both yours."

**YAY!!!!! Okay, I know that was kinda short. If you have an questions about anything let me know! Thanks for the reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Everyone! Okay so I know some of you wanted one to be Jasper's too but…I thought I would twist it up and make them both Edward's. Also I know this chapter is short…but there is much more to the story…so there will be one more chapter after this and then it's the end of that is okay…LOL thanks for the reviews.**

**BPOV**

Uhg, everything hurt. I swear if I had a choice I would have had Anthony and Emma by c-section.

Anthony was the cutest little boy I had ever seen. He looked just like Edward, so much I woke up with Anthony in my arms thinking it was baby Edward.

But…Emma was the cutest baby girl in the world. Edward said she looked like Jasper, but I didn't agree, she looked like Edward. I think she got the curly hair from my dad not Jasper.

When Edward and Jasper left my room yesterday morning I heard Edward ask about the paternity test.

I really wanted the babies to be just Edward's. It would save a lot of explaining in the long run.

"_Well they are twins, but Emma has a different dad than Anthony. Yea I know it's weird, but stupid me had sex with two guys, and then next thing you know I'm pregnant with both of their babies."_

Yeah that just didn't sound like fun.

"Bella, you up?" Edward said coming through the door of the hospital room.

It was 9:00 in the morning, and Edward and Jasper had spent the night in the hospital.

"Yeah, baby I'm up, where's Jasper?" I asked sitting up.

"He is still asleep." He said as a nurse brought Anthony and Emma in.

I had already fed them, and they just weren't feeling the breast feeding thing.

Thank God, because it was just weird to me.

As the nurse left, and Edward had Emma, and I had Anthony, Edward spoke up.

"Bella, I asked Dr. Casanova to do a paternity test and the results came back last night."

I was going to tell him that I had overheard him asking for a paternity test, "And…" I said.

"Well, they, (he choked up) they are both mine." He said, and I could see a tear coming down his face.

I wiped it up with my finger tip.

"I always knew they were yours Edward, Anthony looks just like you, so much it scares the shit out of me, and Emma looks like you do. I love you more than anything in the world Edward, and I can't wait to bring these babies to our home." I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you to , and I can't wait either, but if you cuss one more time in front of our kids I am going to have to punish you." He said.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do…tie me up and have your way with me?"

He laughed and then looked serious, "I was planning to do worse than that."

I laughed too.

"Edward should we tell Jasper about this or just leave it?" I asked.

"Well, I think we should tell him but tell him that he can still stay with us, and you know, date us." As he finished saying that Jasper walked in.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" He asked sitting at my feet.

"Okay I guess just really tired…but Jasper, we need to tell you something…" I said. Jasper looked at me and then Edward.

"What going on?" He asked looking sad.

"Jasper, we did a paternity test and Anthony and Emma are both mine. But we still want you to be with us and help us raise these babies. They are yours just as much as they are Bella's and mine." Edward said handing him Emma.

Jasper cuddled Emma in his arms.

"I'm glad you guys did a paternity test, that's all I have been thinking about. And either way, mine or not, I was going to stay with you guys. I don't think I can leave." Jasper said looking down at Emma.

I leaned forward and gave him a kiss and Edward rubbed my back.

"I love you Jasper." I said sitting back down.

"Love you to Bella."

I looked up at Edward and mouthed that I love him, as Alice and Emmett walked in.

"Hey Bella and Edward and Jasper and Anthony and Emma." Alice said laughing.

I handed Emmett Anthony.

"Where are mom, dad, and Rosalie?" Edward asked Emmett.

"They are at home, still asleep. They all went out drinking last night while Alice and I stayed home." Emmett said sitting down in a chair.

"Wow you, Emmett the master at doing shots, stayed home with your little sister?" I said laughing.

"Shut up little girl, don't make me start with the sex jokes."

"I think it would be wise to stop Bella." Jasper said laughing.

We spent the rest of the day visiting with Rosalie and Emmett.

And once again I fell asleep before 5…

I really just want to go bed for a week, with no interruptions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, everyone this is the last chapter…I hope you like it….and don't worry I will try to write more stories!**

**EPOV**

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, you may now kiss the bride." The minister said, and I immediately turned to Bella and gave her a long intimate kiss.

"Alright get a room!" Emmett yelled and everyone laughed.

Anthony and Emma were 5 months old now, and Bella wanted to get married.

We decided to make it a little wedding on the beach. Jasper was my best man, and Alice was Bella's maid of honor.

Rose had carried Anthony and Emma down the aisle as our ring bearer and flower girl.

Bella had a stunning white dress that fell below her knees, she looked absolute beautiful.

We spent the night partying and dancing. Anthony and Emma were a part of it all.

When it came time to do the father-daughter dance I went up with Emma in my arms and danced to _Bob Carlisle's Butterfly Kisses:_

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

_Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world._

_But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. _

When it came time for the mother-son dance, Bella danced with Anthony to _Because you Loved Me by Celine Dion_

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

"She looks beautiful out there." Jasper said leaning over to me.

"Yeah she does. Bella wants you to be there tonight for our wedding night and so do I. It wouldn't be a wedding night if you weren't there Jasper." I said looking him in the eyes.

"What about the babies?"

"My mom is going to take them."

"Okay I will come." Jasper said giving me a kiss.

"Okay everyone time for the new couple's first dance!" The DJ said over the microphone.

Bella came back to the table and handed Anthony over to Jasper and I gave Emma to Alice.

"Ready baby?" I asked, walking her out to the dance floor.

"Yea." She whispered into my ear.

The song we had our first kissed to started to play

_(Let me be your hero)  
Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight _

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"I love you Bella." I said kissing her, the photographer snapped a picture.

"I love you too Edward."

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie would you run and hide  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep have I lost my mind  
Well I don't care you're here tonight_

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
(Ohhhhhhhhhhhh yeah)  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

We spent the night dancing and drinking. When it came time to go to the hotel for our wedding night, we handed the twins off to my mom and Bella, Jasper and I got in the limo and headed to the hotel.

When we got there and checked in a carried Bella in my arms to the room.

I laid her down on the bed, and Jasper attempted to help me get her dress off.

"How the hell do you get this thing off?" Jasper said laughing.

"There is a zipper thing here somewhere." I said cracking up.

Bella was just lying on the bed, laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Finally when we got her dress off and Jasper and I got her suits off, we laid down on the bed with her.

We totally skipped foreplay, Bella just wanted me to make love to her, and I knew Jasper was anxious to make love to me.

Neither of us had had sex sense Bella had the Twins.

I positioned myself at Bella's entrance, and was rewarded with a moan.

I felt Jasper at my entrance.

As he pushed into me, I thrusted into Bella.

"Oh Edward!" Bella moaned.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and Jasper had his arms on my hips.

"God Edward I'm not gonna last long baby, I can feel both of you." Jasper said.

"God, Jasper I know."

Bella was so close and her breathing started to increase as did her moans.

I reached down and pinched Bella's womanhood.

"Oh Shit!" She yelled as she milked my cock.

Jasper cupped my balls, sending us both over the edge.

"FUCK FUCK!" I yelled.

When it was over Jasper and I both fell onto the bed.

"That was amazing." Bella said.

We all laughed.

"I love you both." Japer said.

"Forever and ever." Bella said.

"Forever and ever." I agreed.


End file.
